With Time
by PhantomPhoenixGirl
Summary: The Observants are not happy with Clockwork's choice to let Danny live, and hold a meeting to discuss his fate. They plan to terminate him, but Clockwork intervenes. Bringing the ghosts and humans of Amity Park together to watch Danny's past, present, and future to let them decide whether or not Danny should be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom. Sheds a tear.**

A meeting was being held in the Ghost Zone. The Observants were outraged. Their two fellow Observants had just returned from Clockwork's and informed them that Danny Phantom still lived. Now an argument was takin place among the Observants on what should be done.

"Clockwork went against the rules, the boy must not be allowed to live."

"But it's Clockwork, he always seems to know what he is doing. If he has given the boy a second chance then he must believe Phantom is not a threat."

"Are we willing to take that chance? The boy could still turn into Dark Dan. And since the time flow has been disrupted we cannot know for certain."

The lead Observant sat quietly, thinking through all possible options. "It is true Clockwork seems to know what he is doing, but even he was surprised when Phantom did not turn in the test answers immediately. It is also true Clockwork can see the twist and turns of time, but time is just that... always changing. He can see all the possibilities for the future, but even he does not know which path time will take. So it is still possible that Phantom may turn into Dark Dan one day. We cannot take that risk. I vote it is in the best interest of everyone that we still destroy Phantom, even if that means he is terminated before us. Everyone that agrees say aye."

Ayes rang out through the room.

"All opposed?" The lead Observant asked.

Ayes rang out through the room once more in objection, but nowhere near as many as before.

"The ayes have it. Phantom will be executed before the council."

Before anything else could be said or done, the council along with the rest of the ghosts of the Ghost Zone vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

In the real world Danny Phantom was flying for his life. "Ah come on, can't I get a break!" Danny yelled at Valerie who was in her Red Huntress suit.

"Oh sure, I'll give you a break. I'll break your ectoplasmic body!" She screamed. "You ruined my life!"

"I'll say it once again that it wasn't my dog!"

"Lies!" She screamed once more before firing off another shot at him. The blast just left the gun when the entire town of Amity Park vanish into thin air.

* * *

Everyone appeared in a large room with no doors. On the left side of the room were all the ghosts, and on the right were the citizens of Amity Park. And smack dab in the middle was Danny Phantom, floating in midair. The humans on the right all started screaming except for a few. As soon as Jack and Maddie Fenton spotted the ghost boy they pulled out their weapons. Many of the ghosts of the other side of the room had similar reactions, and got ready to blast Phantom.

The scream of Ghost Child/Boy, Invisobill, Whelp, and Halfa echoed throughout the room as they all fired. Before any of the blasts could reach Danny, a hand grabbed him from behind and pulled him out of the way and to the front of the room. Danny turned around to find Clockwork. Before Danny could say anything, Clockwork raised his arm and clear shimmering waves separated the room into three sections. The humans on the right, ghosts on the left, and another clear force field separating Danny and Clockwork at the front of the room.

Upon noticing him, many of the ghosts cried out "Clockwork!" The ghosts went silent, realizing they were brought here by Clockwork's doing. Even none of the ghosts ever said it, they all respected Clockwork. Well except for the Observants at the moment.

The lead Observant came forward only to be stopped by the force field. "Clockwork, what is the meaning of this?"

Clockwork's form changed from that of an old man to a child, "I am simply doing my duty. After all I am responsible for the boy now."

The humans silenced in, not saying a word.

Danny looked at Clockwork, "What do you mean you are responsible for me?"

Clockwork changed from a child to an adult, "When I interfered with your very recent past, I became responsible for your future. What ever road you may travel down, it is now my responsibility. That is why I brought everyone here. The Observants held a meeting after everything that recently happened, and voted to exterminate you. Seeing as you are now my responsibility I couldn't just let that happen."

At hearing this Paulina spoke up, "What?! You can't kill Danny! We're supposed to get married!"

"That is precisely the reason I brought everyone here. The Observants plan to end Danny, and if they do that it will effect everyone's future here. So I thought you should all have a say in the matter."

"I say we let them finish him off." Danny flinched at his mother's harsh words. "He's nothing but ectoplasmic scum. He should be destroyed!" Jack agreed with his wife and mumbled under his breath, "They all should be destroyed."

"You may change your mind Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Clockwork said as became an old man once again. "And I have no doubt that you will regret your words just now along with many of your past actions."

The Fenton parents scoffed, "I hardly believe that."

"Either way you will all watch Danny's past, present, and the future I believe is most likely to occur before judgement shall be passed. Is that understood?"

"What?!" Danny screamed, beginning to panic.

"You can't do that!" Sam screamed from the crowd. "It's an invasion of privacy."

"Shut up Manson, I think I speak for everyone else at the school when we say we want to know more about Phantom." Dash glared at Sam.

"I have to agree with Mr. Baxter, Ms. Manson. Even I am curious to know more about Invisobill." Mr. Lancer said, the rest of the town agreeing with him except for Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"My name is not Invisobill." Danny said in frustration, momentarily forgetting his worry. "But seriously Clockwork, are you sure about this?"

Clockwork smiled, and turn back into a child again. "All is as it should be."

Danny sighed even though he was still nervous, "Okay Clockwork. I trust you."

"Good." Clockwork nodded. "Now as you can all see, I have separated the room into three parts. No one is allowed to cross the barriers if they mean harm to anyone on another side. It will takes some time to watch everything, but I can assure you will not be bored. Now before we begin... Ms. Manson and Mr. Foley, if you will please come sit in the front section with Mr. Phantom."

"What?!" The parents of both teens yelled.

"My daughter is sitting nowhere near that ghost." Mrs. Manson glared. She made to grab her daughter, "Come on sweety-" But Sam grabbed Tucker and ran through the barrier, her parents throwing a fit when they couldn't follow her through the barrier.

Jazz wanted to follow, but she thought it best to wait.

Clockwork turned to the ghosts and call out, "Wulf. Cujo." At being called up to the front the two crossed the barrier and ran up to Danny. Danny picked Cujo up in his arms, "Hi guys." He said, and got licked by both causing him to laugh.

Hearing Phantom laugh caused many of the humans to look at him strangely. They had never heard him laugh before, and it made them realize he was just a kid, well teenager technically. Which made many of them sad, never realizing before that this boy must have died at a pretty young age.

Jack and Maddie couldn't understand how he was able to laugh. He was just an ectoplasmic entity after all. A remnant of post-human consciousness. Ghosts couldn't laugh because they couldn't feel happiness. Or so they thought.

They all came back to reality when Clockwork spoke again. "Oh, there is one other person who I believe should be here." Before anyone could ask who, Clockwork had set up another barrier at the back of the room separate from everyone else and another ghost appeared. This one wearing a cape.

Immediately recognizing him, Danny shot up in the air. "Plasmius," he growled.

Plasmius smirked, "Ah, how nice to see you little badger." Plasmius tried egging him on, "How are your mother and father."

It almost worked, but Clockwork laid a hand on Danny's shoulder. Danny took a calming breath before smirking back, "I wouldn't be so smug Plasmius. We are about to watch my past, present, and most likely future. Now I don't know about my future, but we both know that you play a part in my past."

Plasmius blanched at Danny's words. It was easy for the crowd to tell they had a history, and it made many of the humans tense at their animosity towards one another. Who was this ghost? And what role dig he play in Phantom's life? Er, existence?

"Now, any questions before we start?" Clockwork inquired.

"Yeah, where is _our_ Danny?" Maddie asked worriedly, looking around for her boy.

"And where is my daughter?" Valerie's dad asked as well. Danny cast a glance up above the crowd of humans. Hovering above the crowd was Valerie, still as the Red Huntress.

Clockwork smiled knowingly at the parents, "Oh don't worry. They're hanging around."

Before the parents could ask what that meant, Clockwork waved his arm and a vision of the past began on the screen.

 **That's all for now, please review.**


	2. Mystery Meat

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Danny Phantom theme song. Sheds a tear.**

The vision of the past starts up as everyone settles in.

 ** _Fade in on Jack Fenton._ **

**Jack: So, Danny...**

"Are you sure this is a good idea Danny?" Sam whispers to him.

"No, but I'm trusting Clockwork on this."

"Seriously dude?" Tucker butted in. "Even after he tried to kill you not that long ago?"

"You weren't there Tuck, he's not bad. He saved all of you. You've got to trust me on this."

Sam and Tucker both nodded their heads, "Okay Danny."

 ** _Zoom out to Jack standing in front of three teenagers in chairs. On the far left is his son, Danny Fenton. Sitting next to him is a black-haired girl and an African-American boy. The girl is Sam Manson and the boy is Tucker Foley. The entire group is sitting in front of a closed yellow-and-black-striped door that seems to be a portal of some kind._ **

**Jack: You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts.**

 **Danny Fenton: Uh, actually, Dad? I want to be an astronaut.**

"Wait, why are we seeing Fenturd? I thought this was about Phantom?" Dash complained.

"I promise you this is about Danny Phantom." Clockwork said to Dash as he turned from an old man into a child once more. "Just wait."

Dash gulped, he didn't like that the ghost kept changing in age. It was really beginning to weird him out. He just nodded his head and went back to the vision.

 **Sam Manson: Sorry, Mr. Fenton. I _was_ into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cellphones. **

**Tucker Foley: Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting _ghosts_? Criminal.**

"Ha, what looks?" Three guesses who said that.

 **Jack: Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn. _(Turns to a table with laboratory equipment and beakers.)_ **

**_A blue mist suddenly escapes Danny's mouth._ **

"Um, what was that?" Maddie asked. She really wished she knew where Danny was so she could ask him.

 **Danny: Uh oh.**

 ** _Cut to the portal door opening._ **

**Danny: _(Off-screen)_ This isn't good. **

**_Two ectopuses escape from the portal. The ghosts grab Sam and Tucker around their mouths and lift them up out of their chairs._ **

The Manson's and Foley's jump out of their seats, crying out in alarm for their children. "Tucker!" "Sammy-kins!"

 **Jack: True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared.**

"There are two ghosts right behind you! How are you not noticing? Are you that oblivious?!" Mrs. Manson shouted.

"I hate to agree with her Jack, but how did you miss this for so long? The kids were in trouble." Maddie sighed. "Well you must have noticed at some point seeing as the children are here and safe."

This made the other two sets of parents calm down slightly, realizing Jack must have saved the kids. That is until Jack said, "But I didn't save them. The first ghost I ever saw was the Ghost Boy."

Kwan who had been listening in asked, "Then who saved them?" An idea popped into his head, and his eyes widened. "Could it have been Fenton?"

Next to him Dash started, "What are you nuts? Fenturd couldn't possibly have saved them. He's just a shrimp."

Danny stayed quiet.

 ** _Danny looks alarmed. The ectopuses are floating above the floor, Sam and Tucker still in their grasp._ **

**Jack: _(Off-screen)_ And so will you. Whether you want to be or not. **

Mrs. Manson glared, "My little Sammy-kins will not be hunting ghosts."

Sam blurted out angrily at her mother, "I will do whatever I want! If I want to hunt ghosts, then I will hunt ghosts!"

 ** _Danny gets a determined look on his face. Jack is still messing with the various items on the lab table while Danny jumps off-screen, a white light appearing and disappearing before various fighting noises are heard._ **

"What was that flash of light?" Maddie asked, still getting no answer.

The popular kids were shocked. "Holy cow, Fenturds actually fighting the ghosts." "I was right, it was him. I didn't know he had it in him." "Oh, he's so brave. Maybe I should stop focusing on just Invisobill and give him a chance as well."

 **Jack: ( _Obliviously)_ It all starts with your equipment. **

**_As he says this he holds up a thermos. Behind him an ectopus goes flying past. Sam and Tucker are flung back into their chairs. Jack goes over to them._**

 **Jack: Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos.**

 ** _Jack hands the thermos to Sam, and both Sam and Tucker look at it. Jack turns back around to the lab table._ **

**Jack: It's supposed to trap ghosts _(Behind Jack another ectopus goes flying past. Jack doesn't notice.)_ but since it doesn't work yet it's just a thermos. A thermos with the word "Fenton" in front of it. **

**_The ectopuses look defeated and dizzy and fly back into the portal. Another white light flashes off-screen, then Danny is shown standing where the light came from._**

Maddie didn't ask what the light was again, knowing she wouldn't get an answer.

The Foley and Manson parents realized they owed Danny a thank you next time they see him. Where exactly was he? Those three never seem to be far apart.

 ** _The portal suddenly closes and Danny jumps off-screen. Jack points at the now-closed portal._ **

**Jack: And _that_? That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. And someday, I'll figure out how that _(Taps the door._ ) works too. _(Turns around and walks towards a trembling Sam and Tucker, towering over them.)_ Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?**

A random student called out, "Who would want to hunt ghosts after that?! Certainly not me."

 ** _Cut to Sam and Tucker trembling and Danny panting and putting a hand on the back of Tucker's chair._ **

Dash and Kwan give each other a look, both thinking the same thing. 'Maybe we should help the loser with endurance, he would be a decent fighter with a little practice.'

 **Jack: You kids, look at you! You're too excited to speak! So I'll just go on speaking.**

Everyone just rolls their eyes.

Star looked bored, "Okay so when are we going to see Phantom?"

 **Jack: I was born many years ago in a log cabin in the woods. Don't exactly remember where, but I do remember I wanted a pony. _(Sam and Tucker look at Danny who only hangs his head.)_ Never got the pony. As a matter of fact we had to eat horsemeat during the war. I had a problem with that. **

**_Cut to theme song. (Pictures of Danny Phantom appear)_**

"Wait, what's going on?" Danny asks.

Clockwork smiled slightly, "I made you a theme song. Hope you like it."

Danny just stared at Clockwork for a moment before turning back to listen to his theme song.

 ** _He's a phantom_**

 ** _Danny Phantom_**

 ** _Danny Phantom_**

 ** _(Danny Fenton appears on screen)_**

"Uh, Fenton's in the theme song too?" Asked Dash exasperated.

Danny couldn't help but comment this time, "Well my story ties in with Danny. Without the Fenton's creating that portal I wouldn't even exist!"

Clockwork paused the vision as he gave everyone a moment to process what Danny said. The first to respond were the Fenton's. "What are you talking about?"

Clockwork responded, "If you keep watching and listening the theme song will explain everything." He started the vision of the past back up.

 ** _Yo Danny Fenton_**

 ** _he was just 14_**

 ** _(shows his parents working on the Ghost Portal)_**

 ** _when his parents built a very strange machine_**

 ** _It was designed to view a world unseen_**

 ** _(he's gonna catch em all cause he's Danny Phantom)_**

 ** _(his parents plug the machine in but it doesn't work)_**

 ** _When it didn't quiet work his folks they just quit_**

 ** _(shows Danny pulling on a hazmat suit)_**

 ** _Then Danny took at look inside of it_**

Both Fenton parents gasp, they didn't know Danny had went inside of it. But maybe that explained why the Ghost Portal was suddenly working the next time they went down to the lab.

 ** _There was a great big flash_**

 ** _(Danny accidentally presses an on button which was inside the machine and gets electrocuted)_**

Everyone screamed in shock. Mr. Lancer and everyone else could not believe what they just saw. Danny had been electrocuted. No one could say anything as they realized that shock most likely should have killed him or left him hospitalized. How did he survive? What they saw next explained everything. Danny hadn't completely survived. He became Danny Phantom. All was silent as they continued to watch, unable to take their eyes off the screen.

 ** _Everything just changed_**

 ** _His molecules got all rearranged_**

 ** _(Phantom Phantom) (There's a scream and what looks like a ghost or ectoplasm coats a DNA strand)_**

Even though no one could speak yet, they all shivered at the scream in the background of the song.

 ** _(Danny Fenton wakes as Danny Phantom)_**

 ** _When he first woke up he realized_**

 ** _He had snow white hair_**

 ** _and glowin green eyes_**

 ** _He could walk through walls_**

 ** _Disappear and fly_**

 ** _He was much more unique_**

 ** _Than the other guy_**

 ** _(A blue mist comes from Danny's mouth and ghosts appear out of the portal)_**

 ** _It was then that he knew what he had to do_**

 ** _He had to stop all the ghost that were coming through_**

 ** _(Transforms into Danny Phantom)_**

 ** _He's here to fight for me and you_**

 ** _(charges at the ghost and begins fighting)_**

 ** _(He's gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom_**

 ** _Gonna catch em all cuz he's Danny Phantom_**

 ** _Gonna catch em all cuz he's..._**

 ** _Danny Phantom)_**

 ** _end of theme song_**

Clockwork paused once more, knowing everyone needed a moment. Even the ghost, since most ghost did not like talking about how they died. And now they knew how Phantom came to be. The kid was riding the line between life and death. He had one foot in both worlds. It was obvious that shock would have killed him if his DNA had not fused with the ectoplasm.

The humans needed even more time. They were all having a hard time coping with what they had just seen. The teens were all shocked realizing they had almost lost one of their own and not even known it. The adults were thinking along the same lines. Same hated it because Danny would not have gotten hurt if she hadn't suggested for him to go in there. The Fenton's were devastated. Even Jazz who had know he was a ghost, but she had not known how he came to be one. The one having the hardest time with all of this was Valerie.

She couldn't believe Fenton and Phantom were one and the same. That made her heart stop for a moment as she realized she had been trying to off one of her classmates. She didn't know how to handle the thoughts running through her head, so instead she got mad.

Everyone jumped when a blast hit the barrier. They all looked up, none of them had noticed the Red Huntress was there until that moment. She shot another blast at the barrier. "You idiot! I could have killed you! Why didn't you tell me!?"

Danny came up to the barrier to face her. "What was I supposed to say Val?! I tried to apologize! I tried to tell you that wasn't my dog! But would you listen? No! You blamed me for something that wasn't even in my control and tried to kill me! If I had stop to try to explain, you would have blown my brains out!"

"You could have told me as Fenton!"

"And what if you still wanted to kill me even after that? Then I would have revealed my identity, and I wouldn't have been able to hide in either form!"

Valerie got so angry and upset she took off her helmet and threw it at the barrier. "Do you really think that little of me? I could have handled it if you had told me?!"

Danny laughed humorlessly, "Oh really? Cause you sure couldn't handle it when you lost everything and were no longer apart of the popular crowd. You wrongfully shoved the blame on me, and wanted to take my life over the simple fact that you could no longer afford five hundred dollar shirts. Well news flash, you could have gotten the same damn shirt for fifteen dollars at the retail store and no one would know the difference!"

Danny stood there gasping for breath and shaking. Valerie felt like she had been slapped. They both just stood there for a moment, staring at each other from across the barrier. Mere inches apart.

Losing her anger Val was about to say something when Danny beat her to the punch. "I was scared Val. I've already basically died once, and let me tell you it's terrifying and it hurts." Val flinched as she continued to listen. "I was in so much pain, and I just wanted it to end. I wanted it to stop. I kept thinking in my head that I was done for, and my last thought before I lost consciousness was 'I hope that no one else ever has to feel this pain.' When I came to I realized I had these powers, and that I could use them to keep others safe so no one would have to go through anything even remotely like that. And then you come along trying to kill me, I didn't want to died again Val. You have no idea how scary it is. I'm not sure what scares me the most anymore after some of things I've been through."

"What do you mean by the things you've been through?" She whispered, but the room was so quiet everyone heard.

Danny shook his head and laughed humorlessly once more. "Well I'm pretty sure you're going to see a lot of it while we're here, but I'll try giving a brief summary. Lets see... I'm always looking over my shoulder-"

"Excepting to see a ghost?" She interrupted.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm always looking for ghosts, but I'm not talking about just ghosts."

The whole room was silent as Danny began pacing along the barrier, curious yet apprehensive of what he was going to say. "Yes, I'm always watching for ghosts, but I'm watching out for some for diiferent reasons. I'm watching for some just to get them back into the Ghost Zone where they belong. But some had personal vendettas against me. I'm also watching out for humans."

Quiet gasps went through the room.

"Out of all the humans who try to hunt me down for various reasons, I'm probably the least afraid of you." When she gave him a strange look he continued. "Yes you want to kill me, but at least I know where I stand with you. I have to keep an eye on regular pedestrians because one day they may love me and the next they may hate me. I also have to watch out for the guys in white. If they ever got ahold of me, I can see myself winding up strapped to a dissection table ready to be cut into." The whole room blanched at that, even the ghosts. The thought was horrifying. Danny could barely get the next lines out. "And worst of all, I have to watch out for my own parents." Heads shot up throughout the room. Jack and Maddie felt like they had taken a blow to the heart. "I know they love Danny Fenton, but can they love Danny Phantom? They'll tell me how much they love me, but then start talking about how they are going to capture my other half so they can rip him apart molecule by molecule because all ghosts are supposedly ectoplasmic scum or the foul remains of post-human consciousness. I'm a half ghost who basically didn't complete the process of dying, so does that mean I'm still living or just what was left of the foul remains of human consciousness?" Danny gritted out through tense teeth.

Val tried to reach out to him, but the barrier stopped her. "Danny."

"No, don't say anything. I'm not done. Along with all the depressing thoughts comes anxiety and paranoia from constantly looking over my shoulder. Then there's the severe lack of sleep due to chasing down ghost all throughout the night sometimes as well as during school. My grades are slipping from a lack of sleep as well as not having enough time to complete homework assignments, and when I am at school I sometimes have to run out on a lesson because a ghost is nearby. Then I have an arch enemy," points to Plasmius, "who has it out for my family, and can't seem to decide whether he wants to kill me or have me as his son." Que more gasps, especially from his family who did not realize he was having to protect them. Just who was this Plasmius and how dare he? "And to top it all off for the moment, there's self hatred and doubt because I recently found out I am literally my own worst enemy!"

Danny turned and punched the wall as hard as he could before sliding to the ground, silently sobbing. "I probably left a lot out, so lets just get on with the visions please." It was easy to tell Danny was done talking right now, he had turned his back on everyone.

Clockwork gestured for everyone to take their seats before starting the vision back up.

 ** _Fade in on a street and pan to Fenton Works. Zoom out to reveal the eccentric-looking rooftop of Fenton Works, complete with various satellite dishes and tracking equipment. Fade to Danny's mother, Maddie, in the kitchen. She puts on the hood of her blue jumpsuit and begins putting some final touches using a blowtorch on a new invention. Danny's older sister, Jazz glances up from a book to look at her mom with annoyance before going back to reading. Danny is busy eating cereal, when his hand suddenly disappears. His spoon drops through his intangible hand as he attempts to take a bite of cereal. He gasps before looking down at his missing hand. Upon realizing his hand is invisible, Danny freaks out and quickly hides his hand under the table._ **

If there hadn't been so much tension in the air many would have laughed at the sight.

 **Maddie: Okay, two more days, and it's done!**

 ** _She turns off the torch and Jack appears behind her._ **

**Jack: What did you say? _(Grabs the invention.)_ It's done? _(Holds it dramatically in front of him.)_ The Fenton Finder is done! This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghosts. **

**Danny: It uses _what_ to track _what_?**

Everyone tensed. That must have been a terrifying moment. Yet the irony was not lost of anyone. A ghost living under the noses of ghost hunters.

 **Fenton Finder: _(Beeping. In a woman's voice)_ Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward. **

**_Danny walks away from the invention while his parents move closer towards him, the invention beeping louder and faster the closer they get. Danny is backed into a wall as Maddie and a confused Jack holding the Fenton Finder stand in front of him._ **

**Fenton Finder: Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder. _(Danny gives them a weak smile.)_ **

Jack and Maddie wanted to apologize to their son, but they were not sure an apology would be welcomed at the moment. Either way they were heart broken, especially after what their son had said. They wished he had told them but, he had had no reason to. They had unintentionally been hurting their own son, physically and mentally. He had been afraid they would hate him and reject him. No matter how long it took, they had to make things better with their son.

 **Jack: What? Oh, that can't be right.**

 ** _Danny's whole body suddenly turns invisible. He looks down at himself, terrified, and quickly manages to return to normal. He then gives a look of defeat._ **

**Danny: Actually...I need to tell you guys something.**

The Fenton's and the rest of the room looked on in shock. He had been about to tell them. Maybe things between them and their son wasn't as broken as they had feared.

 **Jazz: That's not all you need, Danny. _(Walks over to where her parents and Danny are standing.)_ You need _guidance_ , and parents who can provide it. **

**Maddie: Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-**

 **Jazz: Sixteen. Biologically! _(Danny backs out of the shot.)_ But psychologically, I'm an adult! And I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts _(Pulls Danny back into the shot, holding him close to her)_ to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child! _(Looks down at Danny, who seems a little weirded out by this conversation.)_ Come, you abused, unwanted wretch. I'll drive you to school. _(Glares at her parents before walking off, arms still around Danny.)_ **

Even with all the tension, many couldn't help but chuckle. Danny even had a slight smile on his face.

 **Maddie: Huh. That's weird. Jasmine _never_ offers to drive Danny to school. **

**Jack: That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter; that's a ghost. _(Suddenly runs off-screen.)_ Danny, no! It's a trap! _(Maddie follows after him.)_ **

The chuckling rose even higher than before, the loudest coming from Danny. He could always count on his dad to lighten the mood. Cujo went over to Danny and nudged his arm. Danny smiled lightly, picked him up, and made way back over to Clockwork, Sam, Tucker, and Wulf.

 ** _Fade to the outside of Casper High School, then to a hallway full of students. Danny, Sam, and Tucker walk through the hallway before going up a flight of stairs._ **

**Danny: I think I should tell them.**

 **Sam: Why? Parents don't listen. _(Trio stops walking midway up the stairs.)_ Even worse, they don't understand! _(Throws her head back and yells.)_ WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM?!**

The Manson's were shocked at their daughters outburst. They listened to her, didn't they?

 **Danny: Sam, I-I'm talking about my powers, my problems?**

 **Sam: _(Embarrassed)_ Oh, right. Me too. **

**Danny: It's been a month since the accident and I still have barely any control! If somebody catches me, _(Starts sinking into the floor while Sam and Tucker watch)_ I go from geek to _freak_ around here! **

**Tucker: _(Raising an eyebrow)_ Kinda like what you're doing right now? **

**_Danny suddenly realizes his lower half became intangible causing him to sink and yelps before Sam and Tucker help him out. His feet and lower half return to normal._ **

Danny chuckled, "Thanks for the help guys."

"Hey, we always got your back, Danny." Tucker laid a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Danny pulled them to his side, "I couldn't ask for better friends."

 **Danny: Gah, darn it! If my dad can invent something _(Begins walking off-screen, Sam and Tucker follow him up the rest of the stairs.)_ that accidentally made me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal? _(Becomes intangible and walks through a snack machine without paying any attention.)_ **

"Just so you know mom, dad, I no longer think that. I've accepted my ghost half. I don't want to get rid of it, it's part of what makes me me. I hope that doesn't bother you."

Jack and Maddie took the opportunity, "Of course not sweety, you're still our son and we still love you. It's just going to take us a little time to get used to the idea that you're part ghost. Do you mind if we talk later?"

"Not at all." Danny smiled over to them.

 ** _Sam runs on screen and Danny's body returns to normal._ **

**Sam: Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is _good_! That's why I'm an ultra recyclo-vegetarian.**

Most of the teens there groaned and rolled their eyes.

 **Tucker: Which means _what_? **

**Danny: She doesn't eat anything with a face on it.**

 **Tucker: Oh, who cares about that stuff? Danny, two words: meat connoisseur. _(Sniffs the air around Danny.)_ Last night, you had Sloppy Joes. **

**Danny: Impressive.**

Many of the teens and adults thought so to, even in a strange way. No one should be that highly attuned to meet.

 **Tucker: Meat heightens the senses, and my all-meat streak is fourteen years strong.**

 **Sam: ...And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down.**

 **Tucker: Wait... What did you do?**

The teens all remembered this week. Many brought their lunch to school that week, which they hadn't done since middle school. How did the girl survive off that stuff?

 ** _Cut to the Casper High cafeteria. Sam and the school board's changes to the menu can be seen; a big banner states that this week is "Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian" week. The lunch lady gives what looks like grass on bread to a student, and then one to Danny._ **

**Danny: What is this? Grass on a bun?**

 **Tucker: _(Dramatically to Sam)_ WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_?!**

The crowd couldn't help but laugh at the boys antics. Most agreed with him though, especially the Lunch Lady on the left side of the room. Even though this had already happened she felt like she was ready to lose it all over again. She couldn't help it, meat was part of her obsession after all.

Seeing this, Clockwork place her in her own little bubble as everyone watched. Curious why he did that.

Danny was the one to ask, "May I ask why you placed the Lunch Lady in a bubble?"

"Even though this has already happened, just seeing it again is making the Lunch Lady lose control of her obsession. It is likely she will become violent. The bubble will keep her from lashing out at her fellow ghosts."

Danny just nodded in understanding.

Most of the humans were still confused. Mikey spoke up, "Um excuse me, but what exactly is an obsession? And why is it effecting her so much?"

Danny answered him, "Every ghost has what is called an obsession. It is what drives their existence. It's why they haven't moved on and are still here. Without an obsession, the ghost has no reason to existence anymore. If a ghost loses its obsession, it will eventually fade away from existence as if it was never there to begin with. It's a ghost sole purpose for, living, I guess you could say. They have to act on their obsession or else they will go mad. An obsession is different for every ghost."

"So I'm assuming that means you have an obsession as well Mr. Fenton, and if you don't act on it or lose it, you will also go mad or fade into nonexistence and die as well?" Mr. Lancer pondered, not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

Danny nodded his head, "Yes Mr. Lancer, even half ghosts still have an obsession."

All the humans felt sick to their stomachs. Danny had an obsession, and if he did not act on it or lost it then he would die. If he ever lost it or didn't act on it, then they would all lose him. It was an awful thought. But it also got them wondering. Dash acted on his curiosity, "Then what's your obsession Phantom?"

Dash immediately regretted asking as all the ghosts, including Danny, froze for a moment before losing it and many of them began attacking the barrier. Danny's eyes flashed red for a moment before he shook his head. He began trying to calm the ghosts who had lost it down, "No, no! It's okay. Just calm down, it's okay."

Seeing Danny seemed to be okay with the question, they all gained their composure back. Once they were all calmed down, Danny turned back to the humans who had all backed up several steps in fear, staring at the ghosts. "Sorry, I should have warned you." They all focused their attention on Danny, hoping he would elaborate. "You should never ask a ghost what their obsession is, it is extremely rude and it's likely they will lash out. Now not all ghost mind if you ask them, but it's usually better to be safe than sorry because a ghost can get really defensive when it comes to their obsession. Now if you happen to guess a ghosts obsession it's okay. Thankfully, I am a ghost who does not mind sharing my obsession or they would have kept attacking, offended on my behalf."

"Are you sure you're okay telling us sweety? You don't have to." Maddie said.

Danny just smiled, "I'm sure. Remember when I said that when I was electrocuted I had the thought 'I hope that no one else ever has to feel this pain'?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, that ties into my obsession."

Now the people gasped.

"As well as the fact that Sam and Tucker were their when it all happened. As I was being fried, I heard them screaming my name. They were so upset, and I tried to hang on to life as much as I could because I needed to protect them. I couldn't let either of them think it was their fault I had died. I know they still regret what happened that day, but at least I am still here to reassure them that what happened wasn't their fault. I think that tied in with the thought 'I hope no one ever has to feel this pain' gave me my obsession."

Everyone leaned forward, even the ghosts. "Which is-"

Danny smiled proudly, "To protect others, human or ghost. Whomever may need it and deserves to be protected."

All was quiet for a moment before the sound of running footsteps was heard, and a red blur plowed into Danny. Jazz held onto her little brother, "I'm so proud of you Danny." She whispered. Danny smiled and wrapped his arms around her as well. "We're proud of you too my boy." Jack said as he and Maddie came through the barrier as well to embrace both of their kids. Danny's muffled voice said, "Thanks guys."

Clockwork let them have their moment before starting the screen back up, which no one had realized he'd paused.

 **Sam: Tucker, it's time for a change. _(Holds up the "grass on a bun" in her hand.)_ **

**_Cut to Fenton Works and fade to the ghost portal with the door open. An elderly female ghost dressed in lunch lady garb walks out of the portal._ **

**Lunch Lady: Ooh! Somebody changed the menu!**

"How did you know that? You where no where near the school?" Danny asked.

The Lunch Lady shrugged inside her bubble, "It's a six sense."

 ** _The Lunch Lady phases out through the basement's ceiling while Maddie and Jack are working on another invention, failing to notice the ghost at all._ **

"Just how many ghosts have been around that we never noticed?" Maddie asked her son.

"A lot," Danny couldn't help but laugh.

 **Maddie: Maybe this is a bad idea.**

 **Jack: No, it's perfect. When Jazz gets home we suck the ghost out of her _(Strikes a pose with the new invention which looks like a vacuum cleaner)_ with the Fenton Xtractor. **

**Maddie: But what if Jazz isn't a ghost? What if we accidentally hurt her?**

"I'm thankful you took that into consideration mom." Jazz said, even though she knew they did it anyway.

 **Jack: Maddie, the Fenton Xtractor doesn't hurt humans...unless it gets in your hair... _(Turns it on and begins yelling in pain as the suction rips most of his hair out. After a few seconds, he is calm.)_...See?**

Paulina and Star nearly faint at the idea of losing their hair.

 ** _Cut back to the Casper High cafeteria. Danny has some of the "grass on a bun" on his spoon and seems to be debating whether to eat it or not._ **

**Danny: Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?**

"Yes darling, I have to agree with Danny. Even though you don't eat meat doesn't mean you should force your ways on others." Mr. Manson said while trying not to upset his daughter.

Sam thought for a moment, "You're probably right dad." Sam let it slide since her dad agreed with Danny, that was a feat all on its own.

 ** _Sam smiles before someone puts a hand on her shoulder._ **

**Mr. Lancer: Ah, Miss Manson. The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria.**

 **Tucker: _(Sniffs the air frantically)_ Meat. Near. **

**_Tucker looks up at Lancer and sniffs the air around him. Tucker glares at him while the man backs away._ **

This time Tucker got many more strange looks. How exactly did he do that? Meanwhile his dad was proud of him.

 **Lancer: No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue. ( _Pulls out a toothpick and uses it, then puts a hand on Sam's shoulder again.)_ Thanks again. _(Leaves.)_ **

**Tucker: Yeah, thanks again for making us eat _garbage_ , Sam. **

**Sam: It's not garbage. _(Holds up the "grass on a bun".)_ It's recyclable organic matter. **

**Danny and Tucker: It's garbage.**

Almost everyone in the audience said 'It's garbage' at the same time as Danny and Tucker on screen. That had everyone in the room except Sam burst out in laughter. This calmed the Lunch Lady down some seeing as most agreed with the statement.

 ** _Cut to the lunch lady behind the counter. She gives a shifty-eyed glance around before pulling a hamburger out of her pocket and sneaking away in order to eat it. The Lunch Lady Ghost phases through the ceiling and looks at the "Ultra Recyclo Veggie Lunch Menu." She glares at it. Cut to Danny still holding the spoonful of "grass on a bun." He gasps as his ghost sense goes off._ **

"Okay, please explain what that is Danny." Principal Ishiyama asked politely.

"Oh well, I call it my ghost sense." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "It lets me know when a ghost is near."

"Cool," Jack said. "It's like a built in Fenton Finder."

Danny rolled his eyes, "It doesn't work like that dad. I still have to find them, I just know they're there."

 **Danny: Uh, guys? I've got a problem. _(A handful of mud suddenly lands on his head.)_ UGH! **

**Dash Baxter: _(Off-screen)_ FENTON! **

**Danny: _(Turns around and grimaces)_ ...Make that two problems. **

**_Dash, a jock, storms over to Danny, a plate of mud in his hands._ **

Dash flinched, realizing he had been wailing on his hero this whole time. And Danny had just taken it, he could have kicked Dash into next week. But he hadn't just taken it all the time, now that Dash thought about it if the theme song was anything to go by. He probably deserved more.

 **Dash: _(Angrily)_ I ordered three mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? Three _mud_ pies. With mud. From the ground! All because of _your_ girlfriend!**

 **Danny: She's not my girlfriend!**

 **Sam: I'm not his girlfriend!**

Sam and Danny said the same exact thing now.

 ** _Dash grabs Danny by his shirt and lifts him a few inches off the ground._ **

"Mr. Baxter!" Mr. Lancer threw a disapproving look over to Dash. Dash slumped down in his seat.

 **Dash: These are the best years of my life! After high school, it's all downhill for me! How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating _mud_?! **

**Sam: Actually, it's topsoil.**

 ** _Dash tosses Danny at the table._ **

**Dash: Whatever! _(Danny lands on the bench. Dash walks over and shoves the plate of mud towards Danny's face.)_ Eat it. _All_ of it.**

Principal Ishiyama spoke up in a stern voice, "Mr. Baxter, I think we need to have a talk later on."

"Yes, ma'am."

 ** _Danny seems to be about to go through with eating the topsoil, but his ghost sense goes off again and he sees the Lunch Lady floating behind the lunch counter._ **

**Danny: Uh...uh... _(Glances down at the plate and picks it up, preparing to toss it.)_ GARBAGE FIGHT!**

'It seems I owe Mr. Fenton an apology' Mr. Lancer thought. Now that he thought about it, he wondered how many other things that Fenton had gotten in trouble for were similar misunderstandings all because Fenton couldn't come out and say he was a ghost. Had he been wrongfully punishing the boy all this time?

 ** _He tosses the plate and hits Dash in the face. The other students begin throwing food as well and chaos ensues. Sam peeks out from behind a table._ **

**Sam: It's not _garbage_! It's- _(Danny's hand suddenly grabs Sam and pulls her back down towards the floor.)_ **

**_The trio begins crawling away from the cafeteria. While crawling, Danny turns and looks behind him. Dash seems angry while the garbage fight continues behind him._ **

**Dash: You're gonna pay for this, Fenton!**

 ** _Dash is hit on the head again (twice) with mud._ **

**Danny: Great. I'm still his favorite.**

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton did not like what they were seeing. Why hadn't Danny told them he was being bullied?

 ** _The trio manages to crawl out the cafeteria door, and Danny and Tu_** ** _cker peek their heads around it to see the Lunch Lady Ghost._ **

**Tucker: Huh. Shouldn't be so bad. She looks a little like my grandmother.**

 ** _Tucker and Danny are now standing in the room and Sam peeks out from behind the door._ **

**Danny: Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?**

"Don't be stereotyping Ghost Child." Lunch Lady glared at him.

"Sorry."

 ** _Off-screen, the trio closes the door behind them. The ghost turns around at the sound._ **

**Lunch Lady: Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?**

 **Tucker: Yeah. _(Points his thumb at Sam.)_ She did. **

**Lunch Lady: _(Becomes extremely angry, with her hair flaming on end and eyes flashing red.)_ YOU CHANGED THE MENU?! _(The trio gasps.)_ THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS! _(She yells as green flames surround her and appear circling above her head.)_ **

"Talk about bipolar." Jazz said, thinking out loud.

"Hey, I can't help it. It's part of my obsession."

Jazz pondered this, her mind spinning ninety miles an hour. Maybe she could help ghosts control or maintain their reactions to their obsessions a little better or even help them move on. She pulled out a journal, and began writing.

 **Danny: Get behind me!**

 ** _Sam and Tucker promptly jump behind Danny._ **

**Sam: _(Sarcastically)_ Wow. I feel safe.**

The crowd laughed while Danny mildly glared at Sam. "What? You weren't the best at your powers back then." Danny just rolled his eyes because he knew it was true.

 **Danny: I'm going ghost!**

 ** _Danny transforms into Phantom. After transforming, he leaps off-screen as Sam and Tucker watch wide-eyed. Danny floats up towards the enraged Lunch Lady._ **

**Danny: _(Seeming a little unsure of himself)_ I command you to...go away!**

"Like that's going to work Fentur- I mean Fenton."

 ** _The Lunch Lady causes many piles of dishes surrounding a sink to begin to glow and float around, before shooting them at Danny. He turns intangible, causing the dishes to pass right through him before hitting the wall behind him. He returns to normal, and smiles at his accomplishment of not being hit._ _Cut to Sam. A bunch of dishes are heading right for her, which Danny sees and flies in front of to catch in neat stacks with his hands and arms. The Lunch Lady uses her powers to send even more dishes flying towards Tucker. Danny catches these dishes in stacks again, as well as a few in his mouth. Tucker stops wincing after realizing Danny stopped the dishes and smiles. Danny flies off to put the dishes back on the counter, leaving a few dishes still in his mouth. He removes these dishes and stares at his reflection in them._ **

**Danny: Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out, I can have an exciting career as a busboy.**

"I think the superhero thing works for you much better Danny." Sam said.

"Yeah, totally dude." Tucker added.

"Glad to know, I hate doing dishes."

 ** _While looking at his reflection in the plates, Danny notices the stoves behind him beginning to move around. He frowns._ **

**Lunch Lady: I control lunch! Lunch is sacred! Lunch has rules! _(Suddenly changes back to being calm.)_ Anybody want cake? **

**_Sam and Tucker nod their heads in shock._ **

**Lunch Lady: Too bad! Children who change _my_ menu do not get dessert!**

"No! Not dessert!" Tucker said dramatically. "Dessert is almost as important as meat!"

 ** _The Lunch Lady phases up out through the ceiling while the three stoves begin to emit green flames. The green flames fire out of the ovens towards Sam and Tucker who dodge out of the way. Danny dodges a blast of flames as well. The three stoves look angry and fly at Tucker and Sam, who flinch. Danny flies up behind them, grabs their shoulders, and makes the entire group intangible. He quickly flies them through the wall out of the kitchen. The stoves hit and crack the wall where the trio just flew through. The trio turns tangible again and rolls out into the middle of a hallway. They look behind them in shock._ **

**Danny: _(Looks down at his hands in amazement)_ Hey! It worked!**

"Cool! Can we also try, Danny?" A random student yelled.

 **Sam: _(Irritated)_ This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual? **

**_A loud crash is suddenly heard and Tucker and Danny turn to look for the cause. The hallway begins shaking violently and the lights go out. Danny looks worried and then looks at the row of lockers closest to him. Two of the lockers open and a bunch of school supplies come flying out. Sam looks on in surprise. Suddenly, a locker next to her does the same thing, and now many lockers are doing the same. The supplies fly to the Lunch Lady, swirling through her and then behind her. The trio looks shocked. Tucker's eyes suddenly widen and he sniffs the air._ **

**Tucker: _(While various meat products fly past him.)_ Steak...! Rib-eye...! No, porterhouse! Medium-rare! **

**_The meat products begin attaching themselves to the Lunch Lady'S body until she is completely covered and only her mean green eyes are showing._ **

**Tucker: But where did it come from? _(Glares and turns to look behind him.)_ _Lancer_!**

"I wasn't the one who ordered the food Mr. Foley." Lancer said, trying to defend himself. 'Note to self, never come between Tucker Foley and his meat.'

 ** _A piece of paper hits Tucker in the face. The scene switches to outside Casper High's Teacher's Lounge._**

 **Lancer: _(Speaking to several teachers and staff members)_ Esteemed Casper High faculty, I present your all-steak buffet. **

**_Lancer pulls off a tablecloth covering the supposed buffet, but the meat is missing. Some eager staff members with forks and knives gasp at the sight. Lancer realizes something's wrong and looks down at the table in shock. All that's left is a rattling bone. Lancer slams his hands on the table._ **

**Lancer: PARADISE LOST!**

 ** _Cut back to the hallway. The meat-covered Lunch Lady towers over the trio._ **

**Lunch Lady: Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!**

 ** _The ghost suddenly loses her rage and goes back to "innocent lunch lady mode," holding up a cookie._ **

**Lunch Lady: _(Politely)_ Cookie? **

**_Sam shakes her head "no." The ghost seems surprised she was turned down for a split second before reverting back to "evil lunch lady mode."_ **

**Lunch Lady: _(Raises a clawed hand to attack Sam.)_ Then perish!**

"Make up your mind already," Danny said. "You get mad when they say yes, and now your mad they say no."

The Lunch Lady didn't respond, flames were seeping around her and she had her fists clenched. She was slowly losing her inner battle to keep calm.

 ** _Danny slides backwards towards Sam to protect her._ **

**Danny: _Forget it_! The only thing that has an expiration date here is _you_! _(Points at the Lunch Lady. Accidentally reverts to his human self.)_ Whoops! I didn't mean to do that.**

The room burst into laughter, even the Lunch Lady. "Talk about terrible timing."

 ** _The Lunch Lady roars and grabs Danny before sending him flying into Tucker. Both hit the lockers behind them and a pile of papers covers them up. The Lunch Lady grabs Sam off the ground and flies off down the hallway, taking Sam with her._ **

"Sammy-kins!" Mrs. Manson yelled, much to her daughters chagrin.

 **Tucker: Come on! Change back! We gotta go! _(Two hands suddenly grab both boys by their collars.)_ **

**Lancer: You _two_ aren't going _(Pulls the boys up off the ground)_ _anywhere_. **

**_Dash, still covered in mud, is standing behind Mr. Lancer, smirking in victory._ **

**Dash: Told ya you'd pay Fenton!**

"Ahhh! Seriously! They got to save Sam!" Mikey yelled.

 ** _Fade to black._ _Fade into Lancer's office where Dash, Danny, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer are gathered. Lancer is sorting through files in a file cabinet while Danny and Tucker sit in chairs in front of his desk. Dash is leaning against the wall, looking pleased._ **

Dash felt guiltier the more he watched, he had to apologize and soon.

 **Lancer: _(Pulls out a file and reads it.)_ Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girl's locker room. _(Tucker smiles slyly.)_ **

"We are going to have a talk young man." Mrs. Foley said with her hands on her hips. Her husband added, "Yes sir, you should know better than that." But behind his wife's back he gave his son a wink.

 **Lancer: Danny Fenton. Thirty-four dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today. So, gentlemen, tell me... _(Slams file on desk. Angrily yells:)_ WHY DID THE TWO OF YOU CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL'S CAFETERIA?!**

"Well after seeing what happened to his hand at the beginning where his spoon fell through his hand, the thirty-four dropped beakers makes much more sense." Mr. Lancer said to Ishiyama, who nodded in agreement.

 **Danny: _(Defensively)_ Dash started it! He threw- **

**Lancer: _(Off-screen, while Dash is shown looking smug)_ Four touchdown passes in the last game is thereby exempt from scorn. You two, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return. _(Stands in office doorway.)_ Mr. Baxter, watch the door.**

Principal Ishiyama huffed, "It seems we need to have a talk as well Mr. Lancer about favoritism."

Lancer merely nodded his head, he had never even realized he was showing favoritism until now. It's not like he didn't want the best for all his students. And he thought Fenton had a lot of potential that he had been wasting, only now to see that he was just struggling and slipping due to everything on his plate.

 ** _Lancer leaves and Dash smirks before closing the door. Danny and Tucker stand up from their seats._ **

**Tucker: We gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like _I_ got her kidnapped.**

Everyone just gave Tucker looks that clearly stated 'really' expressions.

 **Danny: Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu? How about that?**

 **Tucker: _(Suddenly sniffs the air.)_ That steak is still in the building. 200 yards, tops.**

Well Tucker's sense of smell was certainly coming in handy.

 ** _Danny glances over at a wall of TVs showing different security camera views of the school. Several cameras show a storage room filled with boxes of meat. The last one shows a trail of meat juice in front of the boxes leading off-screen._ **

**Danny: Check it out. _(Points at the screen.)_ _Meat_ trail.**

Many laughed, "Never heard that one before."

 ** _Danny goes ghost and grabs Tucker's arm, then turns them both intangible and phases them down through the floor._ **

**Tucker: Whoa!**

"So that's how they got out." Lancer whispered in a bit of awe. "Mr. Fenton, I hope you have never used your powers to your advantage for any reason other than ghost hunting."

Danny kept quiet, trying to look as innocent as possible.

 ** _The office door opens and Lancer enters carrying a broom, Dash right behind him._ **

**Lancer: Gentlemen, your punishment will be- _(Realizes the boys are gone from the room. Angrily:)_ -WORSE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!**

Lancer realized he had punished them wrongfully again when all they had been doing was saving a fellow student. But there was nothing he could do about it. They had already done the punishment. He couldn't undo it.

 ** _Cut to Danny and Tucker entering the meat storage room from the security footage. Tucker looks elated from all the meat._ **

**Tucker: Sweet mother of mutton! _(Hugs the boxes of meat.)_ I'd dreamed of it, but...I never thought I'd live to see it! **

**Danny: How is it that _I_ have the ghost powers and _you're_ the weird kid?**

Everyone laughed again, even the ghosts who had been wondering the same thing.

 ** _Their eyes widen as they hear cackling nearby. They peer around the corner of a stack of boxes and see the Lunch Lady, who is floating in front of Sam who is trapped neck-deep in a large pile of meat._ **

**Lunch Lady: My dear child...meat is good for kids! It helps them grow and makes them smile! Why won't you eat it? _(Offers Sam a chicken leg.)_ **

**Sam: We don't need meat. That's _fact_! **

**_The Lunch Lady suddenly reverts back to her evil lunch lady form, with wind blowing around her._ **

**Lunch Lady: _SILENCE_! _(Points at Sam.)_ You need discipline, manners, respect! You know where that comes from? _MEAT_! _(The wind stops suddenly and the Lunch Lady reverts back again. Politely:)_ Chicken? Or fish?**

"I think I figured out your obsession, but I just can't understand where the obsession came from." Maddie stated. Grabbing everyone's attention.

"And what do you think my obsession is deary?" The Lunch Lady asked, curious.

Maddie was hesitant to say anything after what had happened earlier when obsessions had been brought up.

Seeing her reluctance the Lunch Lady said, "Remember, it's okay if you just happen to guess or figure out an obsession. I won't bite since you didn't ask."

Gaining confidence Maddie said, "i believe your obsession has to do with meat obviously, but lunch in general. I just can't understand how someone gets an obsession like that."

Many held their breath, still expecting the ghostly woman to get angry. "Well you would be correct deary." People let out their breath they had been holding seeing it truly was okay if you guessed an obsession right as long as you did not ask. "As to how someone could have an obsession like that, it's actually really simple. My family was extremely poor back when i was still living, and as a young child I was lucky if I got one full meal a day. So food was very important to me. When I grew up I made a better life for myself. I became a Lunch Lady, wanting to make sure others got the nutrition I didn't growing up. It bothered me to see other people not get a healthy balanced diet. I just didn't realize how much it bothered me, because i came back as a ghost whose sole purpose was to make sure others got what I didn't in life."

Needless to say, others in the room, even some of the ghosts, were astonished. All this just to make sure someone didn't starve. Even Danny was shocked. He had seen her as someone he needed to watch out for, but the reasoning behind her obsession was good even if the outcome wasn't always.

Valerie was probably the most shocked. These ghost were proving everything she believed wrong. She didn't know what to think anymore. How could a ghost have good intentions?

 ** _Cut to Danny and Tucker._ **

**Danny: I'll take care of the ghost. You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat!**

 **Tucker: _(Holds up a fork and knife.)_ Waaaay ahead of you. **

**_Danny flies off to punch the Lunch Lady, who turns around surprised, but notices Danny too late. She is sent flying and crashes into a nearby wall before collapsing to the ground. Danny lands in front of her and she glares at him. Cut to Sam. She stops looking in Danny's direction and then looks at Tucker who is cutting away pieces of the meat with his knife._ **

**Tucker: _(Enthusiastically:)_ I'll have you free in no time, Sam! **

**Sam: _(Frowns in disbelief.)_ You've _gotta_ be kidding me.**

Others couldn't help laughing at how those two interacted. He so could have gotten her out a lot easier.

 ** _Cut to Danny crouched on the ground. He jumps up and somersaults in the air before preparing to kick the ghost. The Lunch Lady catches his foot in her hand right before he hits her, then dangles a surprised Danny upside-down by his foot._ **

**Lunch Lady: Don't you see? This is why you need meat! You're skin and _(Tosses Danny off-screen)_ bones!**

The humans cringe as Danny flies off-screen. But after understanding the ghosts obsession, they were having a hard time being mad at her.

 ** _As Danny is sent flying through the air he turns intangible, phasing halfway through a nearby wall up to his waist before falling to the ground. Cut to the Lunch Lady as she summons shish-kebabs from a box, their pointed ends heading straight for Danny. Danny, who is now out of the wall, sees this and splits his body in two._**

Many of the human's stomachs rolled at the sight. A body saw not supposed to do that.

 ** _The meat passes through the stretched intangible area of his body he created. He smiles at the new power but the smile quickly fades as he sees what the ghost is up to now. The Lunch Lady yells and summons meat out of all of the boxes onscreen. Danny pieces himself together again and watches the meat go flying towards the ghost. Meanwhile, Tucker is about to take a bite of meat but the piece as well as the meat pile that was covering Sam goes flying off towards the ghost. The meat soars around and attaches to the Lunch Lady to form the meat monster she was earlier. She fires a meat fist at Danny, capturing him in her grasp._ **

**Tucker: _(Strikes a determined pose, fork and knife handy.)_ Help's on the way, buddy!**

Many fell to the floor, rolling in laughter at Tuckers determination.

 ** _The Lunch Lady sends Danny flying off-screen. He yells and turns intangible, passing through a wall. The Lunch Lady looms over Sam and Tucker and growls at them loudly. Sam and Tucker look scared._ **

**Tucker: Run?**

 **Sam: Run.**

 ** _Sam and Tucker yell as they head for the door, but the ghost sends a pile of meat that blocks their exit, knocking them both off-screen. Danny holds the back of his head as he phases partly back into the room. He sees Sam and Tucker yelling as they run past him, and he determinedly goes flying after them. The Lunch Lady makes fists with her hands and prepares to slam down on Sam and Tucker, but Danny quickly flies down and grabs them in his arms before turning all of them intangible and flying through a wall. The Lunch Lady is surprised and can't stop herself in time before the meat splatters all against the wall. Cut to Danny, Sam, and Tucker phasing through the wall outside and floating, turning tangible again. Danny looks tired._ **

**Sam: Gee, Danny. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls...You must be exhausted.**

 **Danny: _(Defensively)_ What? Of course not! What would give you that idea? _(Trails off.)_ **

**_The trio falls to the ground as Danny passes out from exhaustion. He returns back to his human self, and Sam and Tucker look at each other._ **

"Glad that doesn't happen anymore." Danny said to Sam and Tucker.

 ** _Cut to Fenton Works, where Jazz is opening the front door._ **

**Jazz: _(Puzzled)_ Mom? Dad? **

**_Jazz steps into the room and the door suddenly slams closed behind her. Two smoke bombs roll in front of her covering the scene with smoke._ **

**Jack: _(Hidden by the smoke.)_ Now, Maddie! Hit her! I'm moving in! _(Jazz shrieks.)_ Get my back! **

**_The smoke clears to show an irritated Jazz with her arms crossed as her parents have latched themselves onto her legs, the Fenton Xtractor attached to her hair. Maddie and Jack let go of her legs. Jazz walks off, the Xtractor still on her hair._ **

**Jazz: This is _all_ going in the memoir. **

Paulina and Star threw a fit. It took ten minutes before they stopped yelling at Jack and Maddie for doing that to their daughters hair. It probably would have taken longer, but Sam yelled at them to shut up and that if anyone had a right to yell at them it was Jazz.

 ** _Maddie and Jack get up off the ground. The front door opens to reveal Sam and Tucker carrying the still-unconscious Danny._ **

"Dude, you were really out." Kwan said.

 **Tucker: Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton! What a school day! Poor Danny nodded off. We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed _(They start carrying Danny upstairs)_ without any parental interaction whatsoever. **

**Sam: Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye!**

"Neither of you thought that was strange?" Principal Ishiyama asked.

"I did, but I had to make sure Jack didn't do anything too crazy to Jazz." Maddie said, patting Jack's arm.

 **Jack: _(Looks up at the ceiling in thought.)_ Hmm... **

**Maddie: Jack, Danny is not a ghost.**

 **Jack: You're right. _(Cut to Jazz trying to get the Xtractor off her hair, then back to Jack.)_ _Jazz_ is.**

Jazz rolls her eyes. She should have known her father was not done.

 ** _Fade to Danny sleeping on top of his bed. He suddenly wakes up with a yelp._ **

**Danny: _(Confused:)_ Ah! Aah! Wha? What's going on?**

Dash laughed, "Dude, that's how you wake up?"

"I was thinking we were still being attcked by the Lunch Lady. After all I had passed out trying to get away from her. As I said before, I've developed some anxiety from hunting and being hunted by ghosts."

Dash didn't think Danny's react was that funny anymore.

 ** _Tucker and Sam are looking down at him._ **

**Tucker: You passed out. We took you home. You've been asleep for _four_ days! **

**Danny: _(Sits up quickly. Alarmed)_ _Four days_?! **

**Tucker: _(Chuckling.)_ Nah. It's only been a couple hours.**

Everyone chuckled at the bond Tucker and Danny's friendship had.

 ** _Danny lays back down, still a little shaken. Sam puts her hands on her hips._ **

**Sam: Knock it off, Tucker. This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed.**

 **Tucker: _Me_? _I_ almost got him killed? The only reason this happened is because _you_ had to be unique. _You_ had to take the meat away! _(Sam crosses her arms and turns away from him. As he storms off:)_ And I'm going to get it back! **

**Sam: _(Yelling angrily:)_ You want to change that menu back? _(Goes over to the door to the bedroom.)_ YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME TO DO IT! _(Leaves, slamming the door closed.)_ **

"Seriously, you're fighting over meat?" Valerie asked.

"Don't get them started." Danny said.

 **Danny: Oh well. I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow.**

 ** _Fade to outside Casper High where a few students are looking at something. Danny walks up, a look of disbelief on his face._ **

**Danny: Or not. Maybe it'll be worse.**

"It can't be that bad," A random adult in the back said.

 ** _Pan over a bunch of meat lovers decked out in meat merchandise. On a stage, some girls are dancing in hot dog outfits. The girls dance offstage and Tucker appears carrying a microphone in his hand._ **

**Tucker: _(Shouting into the mic:)_ What do we want? **

**Meat Lovers: MEAT!**

 **Tucker: When do we want it?**

 **Meat Lovers: NOW!**

 ** _Danny looks over at the other side of the protest. Pan over the vegetarian equivalent of the meat-protest side full of hippies, laid-back people, and goths. Sam is standing on top of a school bus yelling into a microphone while carrying a sign that reads "NOW!"_ **

**Sam and Veggie Lovers: _(Chanting)_ VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER! **

**_Sam and Tucker come to stand on opposite sides of Danny, glaring at each other._ **

"Never mind," the same adult said.

 **Danny: _(With disbelief)_ You guys put together two protests in one night? **

**Tucker: Meat-eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight. And our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly.**

 **Sam: Ultra recyclo-vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster.**

 **Danny: Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?**

 **Tucker: _(Continuing to glare.)_ No choice, buddy. You're either with me! **

**Sam: _(Glaring.)_ Or you're against him! **

**_Sam and Tucker lean over Danny and he ducks a little._ **

**Sam and Tucker: So whose side are you on?**

"I'm glad I'm not in his shoes." A kid a grade below them says.

"Thankfully, I didn't have to answer."

 ** _A wind suddenly starts blowing and the sky turns gray. Sam and Tucker's eyes widen. Cackling is heard and Danny's ghost sense goes off. The crowd looks bewildered and confused. A voice yells angrily as the contents of a meat truck fly out in various directions. The meat swirls around and eventually forms a gigantic version of the meat monster the Lunch Lady Ghost was the previous day._ **

**Lunch Lady: It's lunchtime!**

"She's baaack!" Young Blood called out teasingly.

All the adults, and many of the teenagers look around. Trying to figure out where that voice came from. No such luck, they couldn't see the culprit.

 ** _Both groups of protesters run away while screaming in terror._ **

**Tucker: Meat! Why have you betrayed me?!**

Tucker shed a tear, "I still don't understand."

 **Danny: _(Looks around.)_ Guys, time to makeup. Now! **

**_Sam and Tucker hug as Danny transforms beneath their cover. They break their hug to reveal Danny Phantom, who flies off-screen._ **

"They really are good friends." Kwan said quietly to himself. He didn't have that with the popular crowd. They were more likely to throw him out at a moments notice. His only saving grace was that he was on the football team. 'Maybe I should start hanging out with the trio more.'

 ** _Cut to Jazz talking with a goth sitting at a picnic table away from all of the chaos._ **

**Jazz: Spike, you have to open up to your parents! Be true to yourself _and_ them. **

**_Pan over to Spike, who is wearing all black, has a mohawk, and is covered in piercings and tattoos._ **

**Jazz: Tell them how you feel! I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything.**

"I spoke to soon," Jazz said glumly.

 ** _A green net suddenly captures Jazz. She yells in surprise. Spike watches as Jazz is dragged off-screen._ _Cut to Jack reeling in the net while standing behind some bushes._ **

**Jack: I've got her! _(Maddie pokes out from the bushes. Jack looks at her.)_ And the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm! **

**Maddie: I don't understand. If Jazz is a ghost, why hasn't she phased through the net?**

 **Jazz: _(Now standing under the net.)_ Because I am _not_ a GHOST! _(Throws the net off.)_**

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

 **Jazz: You've ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse, I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourselves?**

 ** _Jack suddenly holds the Fenton Thermos out in front of him._ **

**Jack: Eat hot Fenton Thermos, ghost gal!**

 ** _The thermos simply sparks and does nothing. Jazz looks down at the thermos, then glares up at her parents. Jack scrutinizes the thermos._ **

**Jack: Hmm. _(Shakes the thermos back and forth.)_ Darn thing _still_ doesn't work!**

"How did you get it to work then Danny?" Tucker asked, looking at his best friend.

"You'll see."

 ** _Cut to Danny looking alarmed in front of the meat-covered Lunch Lady. The ghost yells ferociously before attempting to punch Danny, who flies out of the way. The ghost then tries slapping him with the other hand, but he dodges again. She then tries an uppercut which he also dodges. Danny then kicks the ghost hard and knocks her over. Sam and Tucker smile as they watch this._ **

**Tucker: He really _is_ getting better.**

"Thanks Tuck."

 ** _Danny looks down and smiles, then frowns as he turns back to the ghost. The ghost punches him and he goes sailing off-screen. Sam runs forward as she watches._ **

The humans cringe, 'that's gotta hurt.'

 **Sam: I sure hope he can take a punch!**

 ** _Cut to a jet airplane flying overhead. Danny is sent flying upward toward it. Inside the plane, a businessman and a flight attendant are shown._ **

**Flight Attendant: There's your water, sir!**

 ** _Their eyes widen as Danny suddenly phases through and up out of the ceiling. He then phases back down through the floor again, grabbing the businessman's water cup out of his hand._ **

**Danny: _(While phasing through.)_ Thanks!**

"You went up high enough to go through a plane?" Tucker asks.

"Yeah, the Lunch Lady sure can pack a punch."

The ghosts near the Lunch Lady's bubble took a few steps back.

 ** _Danny flies back towards the ghost, splashing the cup of water on his face before throwing the cup aside._ **

"Danny!" Sam yelled. "I can't believe you just threw that cup. You could have put it in a trash can." She crossed her arms.

"Sorry Sam, but I was a little busy at the time trying to take down the Lunch Lady. I don't think she would have given me the time to set it aside."

 ** _Cut to Jack and Maddie. Both are looking at Jazz, who has her arms crossed, irritated. Jack suddenly smiles before looking at the thermos in his hand._ **

**Jack: I, Jack Fenton, from this day forth, _(Cut to Danny flying toward the school.)_ do hereby turn my back on ghosts.**

"What?! You gave up ghosts?" If Danny had been drinking water there would have been a spit real.

"Only for a minute Danny-boy, then I saw you." Jack laughed.

 ** _Danny slams into the ghost sending meat flying everywhere. The meat explosion lets off orange smoke in the distance behind Jazz, Jack, and Maddie. Danny weakly pulls himself out of a crater the explosion created._ **

**Lunch Lady: _(Standing before Danny.)_ Oh, dear! What a mess! Are you okay? **

**_Danny finally pulls himself out of the crater and rubs his left arm a bit._ **

**Danny: Yeah. I think so.**

 ** _The ghost has a small smile on her face, but suddenly reverts back to evil lunch lady mode._ **

**Lunch Lady: TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU BEING OKAY IS _NOT_ PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!**

"Okay, the severe moods swing are really throwing me."

 ** _Meat suddenly pours out of the crater forming five small piles in front of Danny, which turn into little meat monsters. Danny flies off-screen, with the meat monsters jumping after him. He does a flying kick that slices through all of the monsters before landing back on the ground. He looks up only to see the meat monsters form themselves again._ **

**Danny: Wasn't expecting that. _(Suddenly turns human again.)_ Or that.**

"Dude, you have terrible luck." Dash said, pitying Danny for a moment.

"Don't worry, I get better control of my powers."

"I sure hope so, or we all would have been doomed a long time ago."

 ** _The meat monsters grab Danny. He tries fighting them off but they keep their hold and fly up with him. Two of the monsters let go of him while three dangle him upside down by his legs. Danny yells._ _Cut to Jack and Maddie. Jack is looking down at the Fenton Thermos._ **

**Jack: ...And this Thermos can't trap ghosts because ghosts don't exist. _(Tosses the thermos off-screen.)_ **

"I still can't believe you gave up on ghosts, even if it was only for a moment. I mean, ghosts are your life." Danny said. "I mean seriously, I can't see you doing anything other than ghost hunting."

"I'm not sure what I would have done either son."

 ** _The thermos suddenly whacks the still-dangling Danny in the face and he catches it._ **

**Danny: The Fenton Thermos! But how am I going to get it to work?**

 ** _The three meat monsters dangling Danny suddenly let go of him and toss him toward the ground. Danny yells as he plummets toward the ground._ **

"Danny!" The crowd yells.

 **Danny: Change back! CHANGE BACK! _(A light flashes and he turns ghost again.)_ **

The crowd sighs in relief.

 ** _The meat monsters look surprised, then become furious before chasing after him. Danny falls and phases through the ground between Jazz and their parents._ **

**Danny: _(While phasing through)_ Thanks for the thermos! **

**Jack: _(Happily)_ HA! Ghost kid! I was right! _(In a sing-song voice:)_ You were wrong! Ghosts exist! _(Laughs.)_ I never doubted for a second!**

"You just had to appear, and make me wrong."

"Hey, it's what brothers are for. Otherwise you would get a big head." Danny teased his sister.

She playfully elbowed him in the side.

 ** _Jazz doesn't look pleased. Jack laughs and a large amount of meat lands on top of them._ _Cut to the Lunch Lady. Danny phases out from the ground, the Fenton Thermos in his hand._ **

**Lunch Lady: _(Angrily)_ NO! Soup's not on today's menu! **

**Danny: I'm changing the menu, _permanently_! _(Grabs the top of the thermos. Small voice:)_ Please work.**

"That's reassuring." Sam said. "You weren't even sure what you were doing."

"Nope, but hey, everything turned out fine."

 ** _He pulls the top off of the thermos and aims it towards the Lunch Lady._ **

**Danny: I hope I'm right!**

 ** _A blue aura surrounds Danny and then the thermos, which powers up before releasing a stream of energy. The energy forms a net that surrounds the surprised Lunch Lady and traps her._ **

Mikey got excited, "Oh I think I get it. It only works for ghosts."

"No, Sam and Tucker have used it before. I think it just needed to be charged up with ectoplasm, which is what I did." Danny corrected.

 **Lunch Lady: _(Struggling)_ NOOOO! **

**_The energy swirls and sucks the Lunch Lady into the thermos and Danny (who has turned human again) puts the lid back on the thermos. He smiles and looks up, then goes over to Sam and Tucker, who were trapped under one of the protest balloons. Danny helps Sam up._ **

**Sam: What happened? Where's the ghost?**

 **Danny: _(Smiles down at the thermos.)_ My parents have their moments.**

Jack and Maddie couldn't help the smile that spread across their faces at their sons praise.

 ** _Danny suddenly hears a faint beeping noise and he hides the thermos behind him._ **

**Fenton Finder: _(Off-screen)_ Ghost directly ahead. **

**_The meat-covered Jack and Maddie walk up to the trio, Jack holding the Fenton Finder in front of him._ **

**Fenton Finder: You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead.**

Jack and Maddie lost their smiles at that. Danny notices, "Hey you are not morons. Neither of you excepted your sons to be half ghost. Besides, I was living a double life as Fenton _and_ Phantom. The thought of me being both a ghost and a human never would have crossed your minds." The Fentons started smiling again.

 ** _Danny, standing right in front of the device, smiles weakly. Jack and Maddie look up from the Fenton Finder towards him._ **

**Danny: Oh, sorry, Dad. _(Points behind him with his thumb.)_ You just missed him. **

**Jack: We got a runner!**

 ** _Jack and Maddie run off-screen revealing Jazz with her arms crossed._ **

**Jazz: _(Irritated)_ _Great_. _(Walks off-screen.)_ Back to square one. **

**Tucker: So, you're not gonna tell 'em?**

 **Danny: Nah. I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-**

 ** _A hand suddenly grabs Danny by the shoulder. His eyes widen and he glances upward at Mr. Lancer, who looks furious._ **

**Lancer: In a world of trouble.**

"Sorry Mr. Fenton."

 ** _Fade to outside Casper High at nighttime. Mr. Lancer appears with a megaphone in his hand._ **

**Lancer: Manson! _(Cut to Danny, Sam, and Tucker, who are cleaning up the mess from the protests and ghost fight.)_ Pick up that T-bone! **

**Sam: _(Disgusted)_ With my _hands_? **

**Lancer: Foley! Pick up that Turfwich!**

 **Tucker: _(Equally disgusted)_ With my _hands_? _(Holds the Turfwich by its corner.)_ **

Again the crowd was laughing at the two. The trio in general was hilarious, and they had never noticed.

 ** _Mr. Lancer seems pleased and takes a bite out of a turkey leg before turning around and walking away._ _Cut to Danny sweeping up some meat. Dash is watching him sweep, looking pleased while leaning on the dumpster where the meat is being collected. He laughs. Danny looks over at Dash and then goes to the side of the dumpster. He grabs it, turning it intangible. The dumpster's contents phase out and fall on Dash, who gets trapped under a huge pile of meat._ **

"Oh that's how that happened. I'm gonna get you back for that Fenton." Dash joked, not really meaning it.

Danny could tell he didn't mean it either.

 **Dash: _(Pokes head out from meat pile.)_ FENTON! A little help? **

**Danny: _(Looking pleased.)_ Whatever you say, Dash. _(Looks at camera.)_ Whatever you say. **

**_Danny's eyes glow green as the screen closes in on them._ **

**That's all for now, please review. Just so you know I will probably skip a few episodes every now and then.**


	3. One of a Kind

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Danny Phantom theme song. Sheds a tear.**

"Okay," Clockwork got everyone's attention. "Next we will watch the first time Danny met Skulker." He gestures over to Skulker who had remained quiet during the first vision. Now with everyone's focus on him he gave an evil grin.

"Wow, buck up. Why are we watching Skulker next? The next major ghost Danny had to face after the Lunch Lady was the dragon." Tucker said in confusion.

"A dragon?!" The humans of the crowd yelled in shock. Danny had faced a dragon?

Clockwork transformed into a middle aged man. "Don't worry, they will have time to watch Dora and get to know her later on. The only thing I think they need to know from that time is that was when Danny learned he could overshadow a person."

"What's overshadow?" Lance Thunder asked.

"Ugh, please don't remind me of the time I accidentally overshadowed Dash." Danny pleaded with Clockwork who was not fazed in the least.

"Wait," Dash had only slightly been silencing while he waited for the next vision. "You did what to me?"

Before anyone could say anything, Clockwork played a short clip from that time.

 ** _Scene of the halls of Casper High where Danny is pulling books from his locker. Tucker, nearby, watches as girls walk past._ **

**Tucker: Thanks to you, I now know the quickest way to a woman's heart: clean boxers.**

"Uh?" Many in the room questioned.

Danny sighed, "I had tried to talk to Paulina the day before. I was hoping to ask her to the school dance when my powers started acting up causing my pants to fall to my ankles."

"Ah yes, I remember that." Lancer said.

"You can talk to me now Danny." Paulina said, batting her eyes. Danny pretended not to have heard her, but his cheeks were turning red.

 **Danny: _(Sighs.)_ Man, I blew it yesterday. Paulina probably won't even look at me now. **

**Paulina: _(Waves from down the hall.)_ Yoo-hoo, Danny! _(All the guys around her lustfully sigh.)_ **

**Danny: Or not! Hey, Tuck?**

 **Tucker: I get it. I'm out. _(Begins to leave, then rushes back.)_ Good luck. _(Runs out.)_ **

**Paulina: Hi, you. _(Laughs flirtatiously.)_ I just wanted to... **

**_Dash suddenly slams Danny into his locker and shuts it, then leans against it._ **

Dash flinches, "Sorry Danny."

Danny was shocked that Dash called him by his first name, "I forgive you as long as you can forgive me for what happens next."

Dash looks at him warily, he didn't really remember much about what had occurred during this time. "Why? What happened?"

 **Dash: Meet me? Who doesn't?**

 ** _Danny invisibly leans out of a locker a few doors down and glares at Dash._ **

**Dash: Dash Baxter. _(Danny places his hands on Dash's shoulders. They begin to glow and fall into Dash's back.)_ All-star quarterback and school hero. _(Danny gets sucked into Dash's body.)_**

"Did you just get sucked into my body Fenton?!"

"Yeah," Danny cringed. "I didn't know I could do this at the time, so it took me by surprise when it happened."

Dash was looking a little pale, "You were inside me?!" Then he realized what he had just said.

The whole room froze for a moment before they burst out laughing. All except for Dash and Danny that is, who were both growing red in anger and embaressment. Danny so wished that thought had never crossed his mind. "Shut up!" They both screamed.

 **Dash: I'm also- _Dash's eyes turn green and he drops his football._ **

**Danny: _(Overshadowing Dash; looks down at himself)_ -in Dash's body? **

**Paulina: Excuse me?**

 **Danny: Right! Of course! _(Paulina stares at him suspiciously.)_ I'm also president of the Casper High geek club, and I have every toenail I've ever clipped. Want to see 'em? **

**Paulina: No.**

 **Danny: Oh, then you should get to know Danny Fenton. He doesn't scrub his mom's feet every night like I do. _(Kneels and picks up Paulina's foot.)_ **

**Paulina: _(Backs up.)_ Eew! Get lost, loser! **

**_Danny leaves Dash's body and invisibly goes back into his locker. Dash stands up and holds his hand up to steady his head, disoriented._ **

**Dash: Why do I suddenly feel like scrubbing my mom's feet? _(Walks away holding his head.)_ **

**_Paulina opens up Danny's locker and he falls out with a yelp. Dora's amulet falls out of his backpack onto the floor as well._**

Clockwork stopped the vision. "That... is overshadowing."

"I'm sorry Dash, once I realized what had happened I sort of took advantage of the situation." Danny rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay Fenton." Dash said, though he was a little peeved. "I'm just glad I don't remember that happening. But don't you dare do it again."

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson about using that power. I try to only use it when absolutely necessary now."

"I must say Little Badger," Plasmius called out. "I am quite impressed how you handled your first overshadowing."

Danny glared his way, causing many to question what those two had against each other. "I had almost forgotten you were here. You just had to say something didn't you."

"Of course, I can't let you forget about me."

Clockwork started the next vision before they could continue their little squabble.

 ** _The vision opens on a ship and pans to a row of warehouses and other buildings along a dock. Inside one of the buildings, the Box Ghost phases through a wall and crashes into a pile of boxes. Danny also phases through to just in front of the wall, and they both turn visible._**

"Hey! It's me!"

Sam, Danny, and Tucker just rolled their eyes.

 **Box Ghost:** **Beware! I am the Box Ghost! _(Gesturing to boxes.)_ I have power over all containers cardboard and square. **

**Danny: Okay, can we get this over with? I've got a test to study for.**

 **Box Ghost: Study? There will be no time to study- _(His hands begin to glow green and he raises boxes into the air)_ -when you find yourself crushed beneath the forgotten possessions of... _(Reading off a shipping label:)_ Elliot Kravitz of Arlington Heights, Illinois! **

**_He turns to Danny, his eyes and the floating boxes glowing green, and sends the boxes and their contents flying at him. Danny turns intangible and the contents hit the wall behind him._ **

**Danny: _(Sighs.)_ I don't have time for this! Hey Tucker, let's go! **

**_Tucker and Sam kick down the door and jump into the room, Tucker carrying a Fenton Thermos and Sam a biology textbook._ **

"I never said it before, but nice kick guys." Danny said to his two best friends who smiled back at him.

 **Tucker: _(Opening the thermos.)_ Good night everybody! _(Activates thermos.)_ **

**_Danny grabs the Box Ghost and throws him into the beam of the thermos. He screams and gets sucked in._ **

The humans started cheering, while many of the ghosts glared. They hated that infernal thermos.

 **Tucker: _(Capping thermos.)_ Perimeter secure. **

**Sam: Perimeter secure? What are you, a Navy Seal?**

 **Danny: _(Lands next to Tucker.)_ Seals: aquatic mammals that bark. They're canines, right? **

**Sam: _(Checking textbook.)_ Wrong. _(Closing book.)_ That's zero for twenty-one.**

"You're trying to study while catching ghosts?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I told you, I don't get very much time to study or do school work while fighting ghosts. I have to make use of every opportunity I can."

 **Tucker: _(Spinning thermos on finger.)_ I'm no teacher, but I'm guessing that's an "F." **

**Danny: Come on, you guys. _(Flies up in between them.)_ If you're gonna be superhero sidekicks, you're gonna have to be a little more focused. _(To Sam:)_ You're supposed to be helping me study for the test tomorrow. _(To Tucker:)_ And you're supposed to be helping me catch these ghosts so I have time to study! **

"Dude, calm down. You were starting to sound a little hysterical there at the end."

 **Tucker: _(Spinning thermos on finger.)_ What? They're all right here. **

**_The thermos falls off of Tucker's finger and onto the ground. The word "RELEASE" appears on its side screen and the cap bursts off to release multiple ghosts in business suits, who phase out of the building. The Box Ghost is also released and flies into the air._ **

**Box Ghost: Ha ha! I am the Box Ghost! You cannot hold me within the confines of a _(Mimics shape of thermos with hands)_ cylindrical container. _(Phases out through the wall.)_ **

"Uh, how many ghosts were in there?" Nathan asked.

Thinking about it for a moment Danny said, "A little over seventy ghosts. And they were all from being caught that night. I was finally done when someone decided to drop the thermos." Danny narrowed his eyes at Tucker slightly who pretended not to notice.

The humans in the crowd turned to look at him, "Seventy ghosts?!"

"Yeah, but that was on a slow night. I usually catching around a hundred ghosts per night. It took me a lot longer back then because I had no idea what I was doing."

They couldn't believe what they were hearing. How was the boy still functioning?

 **Tucker: That's weird. _(Checks PDA.)_ According to my schedule, _(Cut to PDA screen reading "FINISH CATCHING GHOSTS 9:00 PM")_ we should be done catching ghosts by now. **

**_Danny glares at Tucker as a red target-sighting screen focuses in on Danny's face._ **

**Skulker: _(Off-screen)_ Half human, half ghost. _(Cut to Skulker lowering his binoculars.)_** **One of a kind. He'll make a fine addition to my collection.**

Danny turned to the ghosts, "You were watching me even then?! Don't you ever give up?!"

The humans watched as Skulker got as close to Danny as the barrier allowed him to. "Never. I shall not stop until your pelt lays at the foot of my bed."

Both humans and ghosts shivered at hearing this. The ghost shivered because they knew Skulker was serious, but they were also thankful Danny had caught Skulker's attention. He hadn't tried to hunt any of them since he had learned of the Ghost Boy. Danny didn't know it, but he was saving them from a cruel fate.

Since Skulker couldn't catch him and was now so focused on the child, he no longer hunted any of them. They were grateful because those ghosts who had been caught by him and forced to live in cages could not act upon their obsessions. Meaning those ghosts were falling to madness and gradually fading away in a slow torturous struggle to their ends.

 **Box Ghost: _(Flying up behind Skulker's cage of ghosts with arms raised.)_ Ha ha! **

**Skulker: _(Without turning.)_ Touch the box and your pelt will adorn my fireplace. **

**Box Ghost: _(Pause, then to cage)_ Beware! _(Flies away.)_ **

**_Skulker looks back at Danny through his binoculars._ **

Jack and Maddie were in utter disbelief. How dare this ghost hunt their son. Even Vlad was glaring at the screen. Skulker would have to go through him before he got near Danny again if he had his way. The boy was to be _his_ , his son. And that walking tin can would not get in his way.

 ** _Cut to theme song._ **

The crowd listened more carefully to the theme song this time now that they were over their shock from the first time. It was really catchy.

 ** _The camera fades into the Fenton Works' kitchen, where Jazz jumps into the archway._ **

**Jazz: _(Holding up a magazine.)_ Oh my gosh, they said yes! **

**_Cut to Maddie, working on an invention, and Jack and Danny, eating cereal, sitting around the table staring at Jazz._ **

**Danny: _(Mocking her)_ Who said yes? The person you asked if you were a conceited snob? **

Everyone got a chuckle out of that.

 **Jazz: No, _Genius Magazine_ said yes! They got my letter and want to put mom on the cover! _(Screams, hugging magazine.)_ **

**Maddie: _Genius Magazine_? **

**Jack: _(Snatches magazine from Jazz.) Genius Magazine_?! Is it the swimsuit issue? **

**Jazz: Uh, Dad, _Genius Magazine_ is _for_ women geniuses, _by_ women geniuses, and about _women_ geniuses. **

**Danny: S** **o it _is_ the swimsuit issue. _(Frowns.)_ Oh, gross! Mom's gonna be in the swimsuit issue?!**

All the teenagers cringe, none of them ever wanted to see their parents in a swimsuit.

 **Jazz: _(Holding magazine again.)_ It's _not_ the swimsuit issue! But it is the perfect magazine to show that I have normal parents instead of a couple of ghost-hunting freaks. **

**Danny: They're not ghost-hunting freaks.**

"Yes they are!" All the ghosts call out.

 **Jack: Hey, Danny, speaking of ghost hunting, _(Grabs invention Maddie is working on)_ check out the latest in ghost-hunting technology: the Ghost Gabber. _Genius Magazine_ has to be interested in this. _(To Danny:)_ It takes the mysterious sounds a ghost makes and translates them into words you and I use every day. Here, try it. _(Holds Ghost Gabber in front of Danny.)_ **

**Danny: Uh, uh...boo?**

 **Ghost Gabber: _(In a woman's voice)_ I am a ghost. Fear me. **

**Danny: _(Looks at family uncertainly.)_ I'd better get to school. **

**Ghost Gabber: I'd better get to school. Fear me.**

"Seriously?" If Amorpho had eyes he would have rolled them. "That is a useless invention."

 ** _Danny smiles suspiciously, then leaves. Jack questioningly looks at the Ghost Gabber._ **

**Maddie: _(Looking through magazine.)_ That's great about the magazine, sweetie, but your father and I are a team. I think that beside every genius woman, there's a genius man. **

**Jack: _(Puts arm around Maddie.)_ Who should be standing beside her on the cover of _Genius Magazine_! _(Standing in front of an American flag background:)_ The world needs to know that the Fentons _(Pulls Maddie to him)_ are a family of geniuses. **

Danny started, "Uh yeah, about that-"

 ** _Cut to the exterior of Casper High._ **

**Danny: _(Off-screen)_ I got a "D?!"**

Jack and Maddie's eyes widened.

 ** _Cut to the school library. Danny and Tucker are sitting at a table looking at Danny's graded test, and Sam is at a nearby computer._ **

**Danny: All this ghost hunting is taking away from my study time.**

 **Tucker: So much for the Fentons being a family of geniuses.**

 **Danny: I can't get a "D" in biology. My parents will kill me.**

"We wouldn't kill you sweety. After all, it's not your fault your grades are slipping."

"Your mother's right." Jack said, then narrowed his eyes. "It's the ghosts fault."

"Don't do anything rash dad."

 **Sam: Not if you pull your grade up by doing an extra credit biology assignment... _(Pulls up a web page about a gorilla that says "Extremely Rare: Sampson.")_ On this magnificent creature. **

**Danny: _(Walking to computer.)_ A purple-back gorilla? **

Skulker cringed, he never wanted to see that gorilla again.

 **Sam: Yep. Extremely rare. Only two left, both male.**

"I thought there was a female?" Tetslaff pondered.

 **Sam: After this, they're gone forever. Which is why you are going to prove he deserves to be set free.**

 **Danny: I don't have time for extra credit...or your agendas.**

 **Tucker: _(Holding his PDA.)_ Actually, you do. You just have to learn how to manage it better. I decided to become your time manager. It's the least I can do after Sam made me let all those ghosts out. **

**Danny: _(Sighs.)_ I don't know. **

**Tucker: It'll be my job to keep track of your schedule so you can do your schoolwork and catch all those ghosts that Sam let loose. _(Sam glares at him.)_ **

Sam glared at Tucker, "Who let the ghosts loose?"

Tucker just chuckled nervously.

 **Danny: Remember what happened when I let you manage the thermos?**

 **Tucker: _(Tapping on PDA.)_ And I've already scheduled "Remember: not to let Tucker handle the thermos." _(Shows screen with blinking reminder.)_ **

**Danny: I suppose we could have a trial period.**

"Yeah, and we are not doing that again after everything that happened." Danny mumbled to himself.

 **Tucker: See? I've also scheduled some zoo time so we can check out that gorilla. Let's go.**

 ** _The trio leaves the library. Skulker then phases through the wall and floats over to look at the web page about the gorilla on the computer._ **

**Skulker: Hmm, so this is your prey, eh, Ghost Boy?**

Danny sighed, "Why is everything prey versus predator or the hunter versus the hunted?"

Skulker didn't anything, just glared at him.

 **Mikey: _(Walks up to Skulker.)_ Uh, excuse me, sir? _(Skulker scowls at him.)_ Are you finished with the computer? **

Many of the other nerds look at Mikey, "You just walked right up to a ghost and started talking?"

"I didn't realize he was a ghost. I just needed to use the computer."

 ** _Skulker shoots a series of ecto-blasts at Mikey, trapping him in webbing upside-down on the wall with his eyes blindfolded by ectoplasm. He wails._ **

**Skulker: You thought you could sneak up on me, Skulker? _(Mikey wails again.)_ Ghost world's greatest predator? _(Mikey wails again.)_ Quiet, you're in a library. **

Pam Manson watched the screen closely, "Where are the adults? One would think someone would have heard him?"

 ** _Skulker shoots ectoplasm to cover Mikey's mouth, who continues to scream, now muffled. Skulker phases out through the wall, as Dash and his friend, Dale, walk in through the door. They stop to look at the trapped Mikey._ **

**Dash: Whoa, you do that?**

 **Dale: No, but I can always stop and appreciate high-quality bullying.**

Principal Ishiyama did not realize just how much bullying was going on in her school. Maybe they needed to have another anti-bullying seminar.

 ** _The ectoplasm and webbing suddenly disappear. Mikey screams and falls to the floor._ _Scene fades to the Amity Park Zoo and into the domed gorilla habitat, where Sampson, the purple-back gorilla, is being watched by Sam, Danny, and Tucker from an observation tower._ **

**Sam: _(Off-screen, looking through binoculars.)_ There he is: Sampson. So gifted, so...majestic. **

**_Sampson scratches himself. Cut to the trio in the tower, where Sam is watching him, while Danny and Tucker lean against a desk, bored._ **

"You think a gorilla scratching his butt is majestic?"

Sam turned around, trying to figure out who had said that.

 **Danny: Sam, we've been watching the gorilla scratch his butt for, um, how long?**

 **Tucker: _(Yawns.)_ Six hours. **

**Danny: _(Yawns.)_ Time flies when you're majestically scratching your butt.**

The audience couldn't help but laugh. "Where do you come up with all these quips you make Ghost Child?" Skulker asked.

Danny shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. They just come to me."

 **Sam: _(Off-screen, looking through binoculars.)_ It's only a matter of time before you find out something about Sampson nobody's ever learned! _(Turning around.)_ You should go and try to communicate with him. **

**_She frowns upon seeing Danny asleep on the floor._ **

**Sam: Ugh, great. Tucker, you're his manager, can you-**

 ** _She see Tucker curled up asleep next to Danny. Tucker yawns, then flips over to cuddle with Danny._ **

**Sam: _(Sighs.)_ I'll do it. But first... _(Pulls out camera and takes picture of the boys. Laughs.)_ Boys hugging makes every yearbook funny.**

"I could have gone without them seeing that." Danny sighs.

"Me too." Tucker agrees with his best buddy.

 ** _Cut to Sampson in his habitat, then pan to another habitat where a tiger is sleeping. Skulker phases into the habitat and looks through his binoculars at Danny in the observation tower. The tiger wakes up and growls at Skulker._ **

**Skulker: Oh, please.**

 ** _Cut to Sampson, who hears growling and fighting noises and starts to run towards them, then sees Sam outside his habitat. He begins making distressed grunting noises to alert her._ **

**Sam: What is it, you wondrous being?**

 ** _Sampson comes over and continues to grunt at her, pointing towards the tiger habitat._ **

**Sam: _(Looking at where he points.)_ Is something wrong? **

"Yeah, there's a ghost." Dash said sarcastically.

 ** _Sampson goes to his habitat cage's door and hangs off of it, still grunting in distress._ **

**Sam: You want out?**

 ** _Sam goes to the habitat's control panel and hits the "Open" button. The door opens and Sampson runs out._**

"Samantha Manson! How dare you let that gorilla out!" Pam yelled at her daughter.

Sam gritted her teeth at being called Samantha, but this was her mother. The zookeepers did not seem to pleased at the gorilla being let loose either.

 ** _Cut to the tiger hanging in Skulker's net. Skulker phases out of the tiger habitat and looks through his binoculars. Beneath the binoculars' target screen reads, "GORILLA ATTACKING!" in green blinking letters._ **

**Skulker: What? Gorilla attacking?**

 ** _Sampson suddenly jumps on him and knocks him down, then starts hitting him. Skulker blocks one of the hits, then kicks Sampson off of him. Sampson once again attacks Skulker and spins him in the air with his feet, then kicks him off and bites his wrist armor. Skulker shoots ectoplasm onto Sampson's eyes from a small wrist blaster, causing Sampson to back off and hold his face. Skulker then goes to shoot a net at him, but Sampson grabs it mid-air and twirls Skulker around by it._**

"That sure is one smart mammal," Mikey said in awe.

The rest of the teens cheered Sampson on. "Get that ghost!"

 ** _The net eventually snaps off of Skulker's wrist, and he crashes into the observation tower. Danny and Tucker are still sleeping, but Danny's ghost sense goes off and he shivers._**

"How are you still sleeping? The ghost crashed right beside you, and not even your ghost sense woke you up." Valerie said.

"Hey, that was the first rest I had gotten in twenty-two hours. I was beat, and my nap only lasted twenty minutes tops."

"How do you function with so little sleep Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked his student with some worry.

"i've gotten better at being able to run on little sleep."

 ** _Sam appears in the doorway._ **

**Sam: Oh my gosh! Ahhh- _(Skulker covers her mouth with ectoplasm.)_ **

**Skulker: Now for the ghost child.**

"You stay away from our boy!" Maddie yelled at the screen.

"Mom, remember this has already happened."

Maddie blushed, she had forgotten this had already happened for a moment as her motherly instincts kicked in.

 ** _Sampson flies in through the window and knocks Skulker into the desk. Skulker throws him off of himself then phases out through the wall as Sampson starts to charge at him. Sampson then starts pounding at the wall, which wakes up Danny and Tucker, who scream and, realizing they're still holding each other, let go and scream again. They then see Sampson and scream once again._ **

No one could help laughing as the two boys screamed repeatedly.

 **Tucker: Gorilla! Loose!**

 **Danny: I got him! I'm going ghost!**

 ** _He goes ghost and flies after Sampson, picking him up by the arms and phasing him through the wall outside into the air._ **

The humans stared in shock with their jaws dropping to the floor as they watched Danny pick the gorilla up. They had not know he was so strong. Many of the girls almost fainted.

 **Danny: Alright, I don't know how you got out, but you're going back.**

 ** _He phases Sampson into the gorilla habitat, then goes outside and shuts the door via the control panel. Sam and Tucker walk up behind him._ **

**Sam: Danny, I meant to tell you, there was a gho-**

 **Danny: I wonder who let the gorilla go... _Sam_? **

"Sorry I didn't listen to you then Sam. If I had I might have been a little more prepared when i met Skulker."

 **Tucker: Yeah. Wait 'til we tell everybody at school you let out a four-hundred-pound gorilla.**

 ** _Sam holds up the picture of Danny and Tucker hugging while sleeping._ **

**Danny: Or we just keep it our little secret.**

 **Tucker: Yeah, we really have no proof she did it, you know.**

 **Danny: _(Off-screen, as Sam smirks.)_ No. **

"Well, the cat's out of the bag now. We all saw her let it out." Tucker said.

 ** _Scene fades to the Fenton Works' living room, where Maddie, Jack, and Jazz are sitting on the couch across from Connie, a journalist for_ Genius Magazine _. She is sitting in a chair holding a tape recorder up._ **

**Connie: A few more questions, Maddie. Can you tell our readers what you're working on now?**

 **Jack: _(Cuts off Maddie; holds Ghost Gabber out.)_ Well, it's called the Ghost Gabber, and- **

**Jazz: Dad, put that thing away! _(To Connie:)_ She's actually working on a new form of self-generating energy. She's an amazing, intelligent woman who's about to change the world. **

**Maddie: Connie, my primary focus these days is ghost hunting.**

 **Connie: _(Frowns.)_ Um, forgive me. Did you say ghost hunting? **

**_Jazz sighs._**

"Why do you even try Jazz?" Danny whispered in his sister's ear. "You and I both know it won't do any good."

 ** _Danny, Tucker, and Sam come in through the front door. Danny looks exhausted._ **

"Dang, you really need some sleep man." Kwan said.

 **Maddie: Danny, look at you! I'm not sure I like this overnight zoo research.**

 **Danny: Mom, come on. We're just a bunch of kids. In the zoo. At night. Alone. _(Everyone stares at him.)_ We'll be in my room. _(The trio goes upstairs.)_ **

**Ghost Gabber: We'll be in my room. Fear me.**

"We really should have realized Danny was a ghost seeing as all our inventions seemed to hone in on him." Maddie said to her husband who nodded in agreement.

 **Jazz: Give me that! _(Takes the Ghost Gabber and hides it under a pillow.)_ Now where were we? **

**_Cut to Danny, Tucker, and Sam walking up to Danny's bedroom door._ **

"Finally," Kwan said. "Now you can get some sleep."

Everyone nodded in agreement, thinking the same thing.

 **Tucker: Here we go, Danny. Home in time for some well-deserved rest. _(His PDA beeps and he checks it.)_ But keep it quick, because you've got thirteen minutes. **

"Thirteen minutes?!" The crowd turned to Danny. "That's all the time had to sleep."

Danny sighed, "I didn't even get that." Then he gestured back to the screen.

 ** _Danny's ghost sense suddenly goes off. He opens his bedroom door and Skulker turns visible in the doorway._ **

**Skulker: Hello, Ghost Child.**

 ** _Skulker traps Danny in a net and pulls him into his room, the door slamming shut behind him._ **

**Sam and Tucker: Danny!**

Danny's parents and sister yell out his name along with the Sam and Tucker on screen.

 ** _Scene switches to Danny in the net in his room, Skulker standing over him._ **

**Skulker: The human ghost child in its natural habitat.**

 **Danny: Who are you?**

 **Skulker: I am Skulker. _(Holds up his cage of ghosts.)_ A collector of things rare and unique. And you, Ghost Child, are that and more. _(Laughs and stomps on a model rocket.)_ **

Skulker puffed out his chest as his on screen self talked.

 **Danny: Hey, my rocket! I built that!**

 **Skulker:** **Pity, though. I'd hoped you would put up more of a fight.**

 **Danny:** **Oh, don't worry. _(Goes ghost and phases out of net.)_ I will!**

"Go Danny!" Cheers went up throughout the room.

 ** _He punches Skulker into the wall, and Skulker growls. Cut to Sam and Tucker struggling to open the door._ **

**Sam: That's the ghost from the zoo!**

 **Tucker: Danny?**

Danny gave Tucker a bland look, "No Tuck. The other guy."

 **Sam: No, the other guy.**

Danny blinked as he realized he said almost the exact same thing as Sam. Tucker just laughed at him.

 ** _They hear a loud crash in Danny's room, then a voice coming from downstairs._ **

**Jazz: _(Off-screen)_ Hello? What's going on up there? **

**_Sam and Tucker share a worried look, then run off-screen._**

"Thanks for going to cover for me guys." Danny pulled them into a hug.

"No problem Danny."

"Yeah, it's what we do." Sam added while nudging him in the side.

 ** _Cut back to the living room._ **

**Jazz: You know, ghost hunting isn't the only thing my parents do, Connie. It's really a side interest. What they're really into is-**

 ** _They all hear a loud crash from upstairs._ **

**Jack: _(Stands up.)_ Ghost! Ghost! Ghost! **

"I'd say they're into ghosts." Ember rolled her eyes.

 ** _Cut to Sam and Tucker walking down the stairs._ **

**Maddie: Kids, get down! There's a ghost in the house.**

 **Tucker: Actually there's two- _(Sam elbows him.)_ -much homework to be done for there to be a ghost here. **

"Nice save." Danny chuckled.

 ** _Tucker: (Walking to kitchen.)_ I'll get some snacks. **

**Sam: Yeah, Danny's upstairs. _(They hear a loud crash.)_ Uh, lifting weights? **

**Maddie: He doesn't have exercise equipment up there.**

 **Danny: _(Off-screen, after another crash upstairs.)_ My computer! Oh, that's Jazz's. **

**Sam: That's why he's using his computer.**

Technus was outraged, "How dare you destroy technology!" He would have acted if Clockwork hadn't put him in his own bubble, like he had previously done with the Lunch Lady the clip before.

 ** _Cut to Tucker running into the kitchen. Danny crashes through the ceiling and into the kitchen table, breaking it into pieces._**

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Dash winced.

 ** _Skulker jumps down through the ceiling in front of him._ **

**Skulker: Come, Ghost Boy. Time to see your new home.**

"New home? Just where are you taking our boy?"

 ** _He grabs Danny and phases them through the floor into the lab, Danny yelling along the way. Cut back to Tucker as everyone else comes into the kitchen and sees the mess._ **

**Tucker: Uh...hi-ya! _(Strikes a karate pose next to the broken table.)_ **

"Really Tuck?"

Tucker gaze a slight glare to Danny, "What? I panicked. How else was I supposed to explained a broken table?"

"Well i can't believe we fell for that." Jack said, butting in.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "I can."

 **Connie: What's going on?**

 **Tucker: _(Hears another crash.)_ Sounds like rats in the lab. **

**Jack: Ghost rats. I knew it.**

 **Sam: _(As she and Tucker run into the living room)_ Don't worry, we'll get rid of them. **

**Connie: I'd like to learn a little more about this Danny. _(Begins to walk towards stairs.)_ **

**Jazz: Uh, that's probably not such a great idea!**

"What? Were you worried I would embarrass you?" Danny teased.

"Yes." Jazz responded, "And that's exactly what you did."

 **Maddie: I'd like to see what he's doing up there, anyway. _(Walks towards stairs.)_ **

**Jazz: Wait!**

 ** _Cut to the lab, where Danny is being held by the throat in the air by Skulker._ **

**Danny: What are you doing?**

 **Skulker: Bringing you back to my world, where I can put you on display. _(Holds up cage of ghosts.)_ **

**Danny: What?!**

The humans gasped, realizing Skulker meant to take Danny to the Ghost Zone. Jack and Maddie were the most panicked, "You can't do that! We've never tested if a human can go into the Ghost Zone, and if there are any side effects."

"Mom, dad. Remember I'm only half human." Danny questioned if it was the best idea to tell them what he was about to say. "Besides... Sam, Tucker, and I have already been to the Ghost Zone."

Silence reigned supreme for a moment when Danny said this. "What?!" The humans were freaking out. Jack and Maddie grabbed the three of them, and began to look them over to make sure they were okay. Mr. and Mrs. Foley ran through the Barrier to check on their son. When the Manson's saw the other parents make it through the barrier, they tried as well. Only to find they were still unable to pass. Ida quietly slipped through the barrier as well to check on her granddaughter much to the parents frustration.

The trio did everything they could to calm their family down. "We're fine, I promise."

Seeing that there truly seemed to be nothing wrong with them, the humans calmed down. Only then did their curiosity get the better of them, and they all started talking at once. "You've been to the Ghost Zone?" "That's so cool." "What's it like?" "Can we see it?"

"Maybe I can take everyone to see it one day." Danny said.

At that, Walker, who had been silent up until now, grew as large as he could. He towered over everyone, and glared down at the humans. "Unauthorized personnel is strictly prohibited! That's against the rules."

Everyone, ghost and human alike, backed up as far as they could. Danny stuttered, "Um, never mind. I guess everyone will just have to be happy with seeing the Ghost Zone from the visions." They all just nodded slightly. Hearing this Walker calmed down and returned to normal size.

Clockwork started the vision back up, but every now and then the audience would take cautious glances at the imposing black and white figure. Danny was not ready for others to see the time he had ended up in Walker's prison, but he was ready for them to see he had not held the mayor hostage.

 ** _The cage disappears and Skulker presses a button on his wrist that turns on the nearby Ghost Portal._ **

**Skulker: Ha! At last. _(Starts walking towards the portal.)_ Time to put you in your cage. **

**Danny: Noooo!**

 ** _Sam suddenly slides between Skulker and the portal, holding her arms out to block him._ **

**Sam: No is right, Danny. Cages are wrong. How do you think Sampson feels being in a cage?**

 **Skulker: But-**

"I will say I haven't been able to look at cages the same way since one almost became my new residence." Danny shivered.

 **Sam: He's a beautiful animal and deserves to roam free!**

 **Skulker: I...**

 **Sam: Should be ashamed.**

The crowd couldn't help laughing at the confused look on Skulker's face. This had clearly never happened to him before, and his reaction was priceless.

 ** _Danny takes advantage of Skulker being distracted and kicks him across the room towards Tucker, who yells and runs out of the way before Skulker lands. As he sits up, Skulker sees Tucker's dropped PDA next to the fallen Tucker and picks it up._ **

**Skulker: That technology: so sleek, so...advanced. _(Looks at old control panel on his wrist, then back at PDA.)_ Hmm, I wonder... **

**_He yanks the busted, outdated control panel off of his armor and drops it on the floor, then replaces its slot with the PDA. The PDA begins to spark and the dangling wires wave around._ **

**Tucker: _(Stands up behind Skulker.)_ Hey, I got three more payments on that! **

**_Skulker smacks Tucker away with his hand and looks back at his wrist._ **

"Tucker!" The Foley's yell, then turn to glare at Skulker who didn't seem to care.

 **Skulker: Marvelous.**

 ** _The dangling wires connect to the PDA, causing Skulker to glow. Danny flies at him, but Skulker fires a new ecto-blaster from his wrist back at him. Danny hits the wall, his arms and legs bound by ectoplasm._ **

**Sam: Way to go, Tucker. You just made the bad guy _more_ bad! **

**Tucker: How was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost compatible?**

"Yeah." Tucker agreed with himself. "It's not like I meant for that to happen."

 **Skulker: Say goodbye to this world, child. _(Points wrist at Danny. PDA beeps and he looks at it.)_ What? _(Reading PDA:)_ "Fly to library? Get a book on eating habits of purple-back gorilla?" **

**_His jetpack suddenly pops out and turns on, blasting him towards the ceiling._ **

**Skulker: _(As he flies up:)_ No, stop. The hunt is not over! **

**_He phases through the ceiling and invisibly passes up through the living room. Jack, climbing the stairs with the others, turns around as if he heard Skulker, frowns, and keeps walking._**

"Ha!" Jack bellows, "I knew something wasn't right."

"That's great dear, but please try not to yell."

"I'm surprised the buffoon actually noticed." Plasmuis mumble from the back of the room, but not quietly enough. Danny heard him, "At least he's not a fruit loop like you." As time went on, the crowd only became more curious about those two.

 ** _Skulker phases completely out of Fenton Works. Back in the lab, the ectoplasmic binds on Danny disappear._ **

**Sam: What happened? _(Helps Danny up.)_ **

**Danny: Who cares? At least I got a minute to relax and figure this out.**

"I spoke to soon."

 **Maddie: _(Off-screen, from two floors above)_ Danny, where are you? Somebody here wants to meet you. **

**Danny: D'oh! My room!**

 ** _He phases into his room and transforms into his human self._ **

**Maddie: _(Opening door to let Connie in.)_ Danny, this is Connie, from _Genius Magazine_. **

**Danny: Don't you people ever knock? _(Slams door shut and leans against it.)_ Jazz is going to kill me for that. **

**Jazz: _(In hallway)_ I'm gonna kill him for that.**

Everyone laughs once again as on screen Jazz and Danny say the same thing.

"You can tell they're related." Dale said.

Jazz leaned over to her little brother, "I'm still gonna get you back for that."

Danny just grinned, "I'll be waiting."

 **Connie: Brooding? Messy? Reclusive? Now those are the signs of a true genius. Oh! If only he were a woman.**

"Uh no thanks, I'm good."

 ** _Scene fades to the outside steps of Casper High, where Tucker, Danny, and Sam stop._ **

**Danny: _(Looking around.)_ Any sign of him?**

Sam sighed, "And cue Danny's paranoia."

The mood became a little glum.

 **Tucker: Nope. _(Checking PDA.)_ He hasn't bothered you for...thirty-eight minutes. Maybe he's hunting somebody else now. **

**Sam: How many of those things do you have?**

 **Tucker: Just two. _(To Danny:)_ Good thing I beamed all your info in here and backed it up. Global thinking, Danny: the sign of a quality time manager. _(PDA beeps and reads "GO TO CLASS!" He pushes Danny into the school.)_ Come on, you're late. **

**_Sam and Tucker follow after Danny. Skulker phases up out of the steps._ **

**Skulker: Soon, Ghost Boy. Soon.**

Growls could be heard coming from Wulf and Cujo. Thankfully, Cujo remained a puppy for the moment.

 ** _Scene transitions to Danny, Sam, and Tucker leaving Mr. Lancer's classroom. As students leave the hallway, Danny opens his locker. A series of glowing chains jump out of it and wrap around Danny's torso and arms._ **

The crowd jumped slightly, not expecting this. It had been so calm.

 **Sam and Tucker: Danny!**

 ** _Skulker materializes out of a blue mist in front of Danny._ **

**Skulker: I have you now, child.**

 ** _Skulker aims a wrist ecto-blaster at Danny. Suddenly, his PDA beeps._ **

**Skulker: What? _(Reading PDA:)_ "Go to the news stand and purchase magazine with article about purple-back gorillas?" **

**_Skulker's jetpack activates and he flies up, crashing through the school's ceiling. The chains on Danny dissipate._ **

**Tucker: _(Checking PDA.)_ Hmm, I have the same thing on mine. **

**Danny: I think we'll blow that one off.**

"Good idea." A large number of the teens called out.

 ** _Scene fades to trio sitting on the football bleachers._ **

**Sam: Danny, eat something.**

 **Danny: I can't eat now. He could be anywhere.**

"Danny, you gotta eat. How often does something like this cause you not to eat?" Maddie questioned suspiciously. She had noticed how thin Danny had seemed of late, but had chalked it up to exercise. Now, she wasn't so sure. Danny didn't answer her question, making her and many others more worried. How often did he go without eating? And for how long?

 **Tucker: _(Swallows food. Danny and Sam look at him.)_ Hey, this food _was_ scheduled to be eaten. **

**_Tucker opens a carton of milk. A glowing blue orb pops out of it and wraps itself around Danny's head. Danny yells._ **

**Sam and Tucker: Danny!**

 ** _Skulker steps on the bleachers._ **

**Skulker: Now, boy, once more, I, Skulker, shall- _(PDA beeps. Reading:)_ "Take photos of gorilla?" **

**_His jetpack activates_ _and he flies away. The restraints on Danny disappear._ **

**Sam: Well, at least he's regular.**

 **Danny: Yeah, almost like a schedule. What's the next thing you have scheduled for me, Tucker?**

 **Tucker: _(Checking PDA.)_ Gym. Why? **

**_Danny looks mischievous._**

Jazz just looked at her little brother suspiciously. "I know that look little brother. What are you planning?"

Danny tried to look innocent.

 ** _Scene fades onto Dash admiring his reflection in a mirror in the locker room._ **

**Dash: You are one smooth-lookin' dude. _(Flexes arms.)_ **

**_Cut to Danny about to open his locker. He hesitates and turns to Dash._ **

**Danny: Hey, Dash? I'm too weak and defenseless to open my locker. Can you open it for me?**

 **Dash: _(Shoves Danny to the side.)_ Out of the way, loser. **

**_Dash opens Danny's locker, and an ectoplasmic goo shoots out and traps Dash in a bubble on the wall, his eyes covered. Skulker lands and inspects him._ **

Dash wanted to be mad, but he knew he probably deserved at least that after all he had put Fenton through. And it's not like he got hurt, so he kept his mouth shut much to the shock of the teenagers. They had excepted him to start yelling at the very least.

 **Skulker: Hmm, my sensors indicate you're an average human, destined for an average life after high school.**

 ** _Dash screams, muffled by the bubble. Skulker sees Danny and Tucker peeking out from a row of lockers. He prepares to throw a ball of ectoplasm at them._ **

**Skulker: I shall- _(PDA beeps. Reading:)_ "The gorilla display at the museum of natural history?" _(His jetpack activates and he flies up through the ceiling.)_ **

It was easy to tell Skulker was getting tired out this, both on and off screen.

 **Tucker: Why's he going there?**

 **Danny: When Skulker put your PDA into his technology, he became bound to my schedule. He has to go where I was going to go next. _(Checking Tucker's PDA.)_ Which means... _(PDA reads "VISIT GORILLA HABITAT.")_ It's time for the hunter to become the hunted. Come on, I'm gonna go do something a little ahead of schedule. _(He and Tucker run off-screen.)_ **

"Smart thinking my boy." Jack said proudly.

"Thanks dad."

In the back of the room, Plasmius clenched his fists. He so wanted to get rid of that bumbling idiot.

 ** _Scene fades into Skulker watching Sampson in his habitat through his binoculars from a tree._ **

**Skulker: _(Lowers binoculars.)_ Where is he? According to this infernal device- _(Cut to PDA playing the game Pong.)_ -which I _cannot_ reprogram- the ghost boy was supposed to be here an hour ago. _(Jumps down to talk to Sampson.)_ You were supposed to be the bait, you stupid animal. **

**_"Sampson" turns around to reveal Sam and Tucker holding up a fake Sampson suit._ **

All the kids and many of the parents have to do a double take. "Sam? Tucker?"

Tucker looked smug, "The one and only."

Sam just rolls her eyes and elbows him.

 **Sam: Sampson's _not_ stupid! **

**Tucker: He's also not here. _(Holds up PDA and stylus.)_ Can I take a message? **

**Skulker: You two! You'll pay for this! _(He aims multiple weapons on his suit at them.)_ **

**_Sam throws off the Sampson suit._ **

**Tucker: Oh, I don't think so... _Tucker presses "SEND" on his PDA._**

 ** _Skulker's PDA beeps and he checks it._ **

**Skulker: _(Reading PDA:)_ "Time for push-ups." What?! _(Tries to resist as his body automatically starts doing push-ups.)_ Stop! Stop! I can't...stop!**

The popular kids couldn't believe what they were seeing. The wimpy tech geek was using his technology to fight a ghost, and he was winning!

 ** _Danny, as Phantom, flies into the air._ **

**Danny: I can help with that.**

 ** _He flies at Skulker and punches him into the wall of the habitat. Danny then punches him five more times, as pieces of metal fly off his suit. Skulker dodges another punch and aims an eco-blaster on his shoulder at Danny._ **

**Tucker: Ah-ah-ah. 10:11, polish armor. _(Sends command from PDA.)_ **

**_Skulker's blaster turns into a buffer and he starts screaming as it polishes his face._ **

Again, the cool kids were dumbfounded. Maybe they should look into getting a PDA.

 **Sam: Stop fooling around, Tucker.**

 **Danny: Power him down already. Now!**

 **Tucker: Relax. _(Waving PDA around.)_ Everything's totally under- _(An arrow hits the PDA and pins it to the tree.)_ -control? Aw, man, I had _four_ more payments on this one. **

"Well," Mr. Foley said to his wife. "At least we know what happened to the other PDAs and why he was asking for another one."

 **Danny: _(As Skulker puts away his bow.)_ Tucker, you're fired. **

**Skulker: Very well. I planned on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage. But now, I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed.**

 **Sam: Okay, that's just gross.**

Even though they had already heard Skulker say it before, they couldn't disagree.

 **Skulker: Well, Ghost Boy, any last words?**

 **Danny: Just this. _(Pats head, covers eyes repeatedly, pounds chest with fists.)_ **

**Skulker: What are you doing?**

Everyone was thinking the same thing.

 **Danny _(Scratching his butt.)_ Calling a friend. **

**_Sampson suddenly flies in and crashes into Skulker._ **

**Sam: You learned his language?**

 **Danny: Well, sure. All he does is this. _(Continues scratching butt.)_ **

"Young man," a zookeeper called out to Danny. "Have you ever thought of working in a zoo? If so, I'm sure we can find a place for you."

Danny blinked, he had just been offered a job. "Um, thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Danny still hoped to be an astronaut one day, but it was great to know he had another option.

Mr. Lancer is lost in thought for a moment. Thinking he probable should have at least given Danny a "B-" on that paper.

 ** _Sampson continuously hits Skulker and rips his armor apart, as Danny, Sam, and Tucker both cheer him on and wince at the hits. Sampson then throws Skulker, whose arm has been ripped off, down on the ground._ **

The rest of the crowd cheers and winces along with the trio.

 **Tucker: But I still don't understand why a ghost needed a high-tech battle suit.**

 ** _Sampson continues to rip Skulker's armor apart and throws pieces of it over the trio's heads from off-screen. Skulker's head armor is thrown and Danny catches it. Two small green legs are kicking out from inside the head._ **

**Skulker: _(In a squeaky voice)_ Let me go! I am the Skulker! The Skulker! Do you hear me? Fear me! **

The humans and many of the ghost are shocked by what they see. The ghosts had known of course, but they had never actually seen Skulker without a suit. This was the ghost they feared?!

 ** _Danny pulls on the legs to reveal Skulker's true form: a tiny green blob with a face and limbs. The trio is shocked._ **

**Skulker: I am the greatest hunter in all of ghost world. You will all fear me.**

 **Danny: Thermos, please.**

 ** _Tucker holds the thermos out and activates it. Danny drops Skulker into its beam._ **

**Skulker: _(As he is sucked in)_ You haven't seen the last of me! I shall capture you all. You shall all be mine. Mine, do you hear?! **

**_Tucker caps off the thermos. Danny lands on the ground in his human form._ **

**Danny: Cool. Let's go home.**

 **Sam:** **But you didn't get anything you could use for your report. You're still gonna get a "D."**

 **Danny: Ah, that's okay. _(Kneels down to pick up Skulker's PDA.)_ We stopped the bad guy, saved the gorilla. If that's all I got done, then that's- _(Sampson walks closer to him. Danny turns to look up at h_ im, but is shocked at what he sees.) Oh my gosh!**

"What?" Many in the crowd are tense. What could it possibly be now?

 ** _Cut to a shot of the cover of_ Genius Magazine _. The headline reads, "He is a SHE!" The shot zooms out to show Maddie and Danny standing in front of the gorilla, whose hair is dressed up in a bow, with Jack peeking out from behind her. A caption in the corner reads, "Genius child of genius woman discovers gorilla male actually a female!" Mr. Lancer picks up the magazine from his desk and opens it._ **

**Lancer: _(Reading the magazine to the class)_ "Brooding genius Daniel Fenton did what no other researcher dared to do. He got close enough to this rare purple-back gorilla to realize Sampson was actually a Delilah." Nobody at that zoo ever bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl? **

"She doesn't let very many people close to her, let alone close enough to tell that. We assumed she was a male because she is very large for a female." One of the zookeepers defended themselves. "The fact that she let those three that close to her is amazing."

 **Danny: That's weird, huh? Well, maybe they were respecting her privacy.**

 **Lancer: Well, Fenton, I have to admit I'm impressed. Wanted to get your grade up so bad, you risked getting mauled by a gorilla. _(Places graded report on Danny's desk.)_ "C." **

**Danny: A "C?!" I almost get killed by a gho-rilla, and all I get is a "C?!"**

"Nice save, Danny." Tucker said.

"Yeah, a lot easier than you trying to explain a broken table." Danny laughed jokingly.

"Haha, very funny. I'd like to see you do better."

 **Lancer: Life's a big mystery, isn't it, Fenton? _(Bell rings. As he leaves the classroom:)_ Next time you want to get your grade up, try the library. **

**Sam: Well, it's better than a "D," right?**

 **Danny: Oh man, if only I had something I could take this out on!**

 ** _Danny, Sam, and Tucker suddenly hear the Box Ghost yelling at a box of files in the back of the classroom._ **

**Box Ghost: I am the Box Ghost! And once I empty you of your useless papers, your marvelous squareness shall be mine! _(Laughs.)_ **

**Danny: _(Going ghost.)_ Hello, misplaced aggression. **

**Tucker: _(Checking PDA.)_ You've got five minutes. **

**Danny: Which is four more than I'll need. _(He flies off-screen and starts fighting the Box Ghost.)_ **

**Box Ghost: _(Makes pained noises.)_ Beware!**

"What's up with him always saying beware?" Kwan whispered to the other cool kids, who just shrugged. "I'm not sure I get his obsession either," Star said in boredom.

 ** _The screen closes in on Sam and Tucker's smiling faces._ _End_**

 **That's all for now, please review. Until next time. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, y'all are great.**


	4. Splitting Images

**I do not own Danny Phantom or the Danny Phantom theme song. Sheds a tear.**

Clockwork didn't make a big production this time as he started the next vision.

 ** _Fade in on a Casper High hallway. Tucker Foley, Sam Manson, and Danny Fenton walk down the hall together. Each carries a box that says, "Save the Frogs!" and has a picture of a frog crossed out by a no symbol._ **

"Ugh, I remember this. It's the time I traded bodies with Poindexter." Danny said loud enough that everyone heard. Danny, Sam, and Tucker realized they skipped the first time they met Technus, but they weren't that worried about it since they had so many encounters with him.

"Poindexter?" Nathan pondered, "Wait, do you mean Sidney Poindexter?!"

All the students and most of the adults tensed up. Anyone who had ever went to Casper High knew about Sidney Poindexter. Danny just gestured over to a young nerdy looking black and white ghost on the other side of the barrier. "Hi there," Sidney waved to the shocked crowd.

 **Danny: So, why exactly are we breaking our backs here, Sam?**

Danny's voice brought everyone's focus back to the screen.

 **Sam: Frogs' rights. We have to stop dissecting frogs in our school biology labs. And at today's assembly, _(They stop walking.)_ I'm gonna demonstrate a humane alternative. _(Tilts her box forward.)_ **

**Tucker: _(Reading the top of Sam's box:)_ "I Can't Believe It's Not a Frog Cadaver?" **

**_Sam puts down her box and takes out an oozing mechanical frog._ **

**Frog: _(Croaks. Robotic voice:)_ Please remove my detachable three-chambered heart. _(Croaks.)_ **

"Ew gross." Paulina and Star shrieked. "I am not touching that."

Many of the nerds thought it looked pretty cool, and couldn't understand why the two girls were freaking out.

 ** _Danny's ghost sense suddenly goes off. Sam's box on the ground begins to glow green and shake, then erupts a cloud of green smoke. Out of surprise, Sam tosses away the frog, which lands on Tucker's head and he struggles to remove it. The green smoke then materializes into the Box Ghost._ **

**Danny: Oh great. _Him_ again.**

"Hey!" The Box Ghost yelled at Danny with his arms crossed.

"Well what do you expect?" Danny questioned the Box Ghost. "Your obsession with boxes is even stranger than the Lunch Lady's obsession was before she explained it. How are you supposed to explain yours?"

"I can't." The Box Ghost said glumly.

That got everyone's attention, and even the ghosts, turn to look at him. Jazz's interest was peaked the most. "What do you mean? Why can't you explain your obsession with boxes?"

The Box Ghost just shrugged, "I can't explain because I don't remember where my obsession with boxes came from. I believe I got amnesia at some point when I was alive cause I don't remember much from my human life. But since even I don't understand where my obsession with boxes started, it makes it really hard to move on."

Danny as well as many others found that sad. He had to have an even harder time than most ghosts moving on if even he doesn't know where his obsession came from. Jazz found it sad as well, but she had her head in her journal trying to think of ways she could help ghosts when even they didn't comprehend where their obsessions came from.

 **Box Ghost: _(Waving hands around.)_ I am the Box Ghost, _(Glowing green.)_ and I _will_ have my corrugated cardboard vengeance! **

**_Danny goes ghost, and the Box Ghost levitates the trio's boxes in the air. Meanwhile, Sam pulls the frog off of Tucker's face, leaving him covered in green slime._ **

**Tucker: Oh, gross!**

Paulina and Star clung to one another and nodded along with Tucker's statement. "See, even he thinks it's gross and icky."

"That may be true," Danny started in. "But I think we should give the frog cadavers another try."

"Why do you say that?" Kwan asked Danny.

"Because of what happens next." Danny says and points at the screen.

 **Danny: You guys get to the assembly. _(Sam and Tucker run off.)_ I'll get this moron sealed up tight. **

**_The Box Ghost causes one of the boxes to open and numerous scalpels rise up out of it. They fly at Danny, but he turns intangible and they stick into the wall of lockers behind him._ **

**Danny: _(Feeling his chest.)_ Huh. Maybe Sam has a point.**

"After having the scalpels turned on me like that I sure don't want it to ever happen again. So after almost being impaled, I feel like I have a better understanding of what those poor frogs go through." Danny shivered, and thought 'at least they are already dead and don't have to worry about it possibly happening to them while they are still living.' Then that brought the question of whether he was truly still considered living back into Danny's mind. Danny shook his head, trying to focus back on the screen. Even if he was considered dead, he still felt pain.

The audience was quiet, thinking about what Danny had said. The frog cadavers were certainly looking more appealing.

 ** _The Box Ghost slams into Danny, sending him through the lockers and through several more rooms before he finally tumbles into the backstage area of the school's auditorium. Upon landing, he changes back to human._ **

**Danny: Oops.**

"Again?" Dash questioned. "You're luck Fenton."

 **Box Ghost: _(Phases through wall.)_ Tremble before the might of the _(His hands start to glow green.)_ Box Ghost, _(Causes a box onstage to glow and levitate.)_ as you are devoured by... _(Reading label on box.)_ Uh, oh yeah. Costumes and props from the Broadway classic, _My Fair Lady_! **

**_The box opens and a bundle of clothes rises up out of it. The bundle hurls itself at Danny, knocking him backwards. He ends up under a pile of clothes._ **

**Box Ghost: _(Laughs evilly.)_ Beware! _(Phases out through the ceiling.)_ **

"He got away?" Dale questioned. "Seriously?"

"My my little badger." Plasmius said. "It's a good thing you've gotten better or you never would have stood a chance against me. Sadly, it would have worked in my favor if I had met you then. I could have won you over to my side easily, _son_."

Danny refused to comment, but he couldn't help the growl that came out or his eyes glowing brighter.

"Son?! He's not your son! He's mine!" Jack yelled at the Wisconsin Ghost, and moved to stand in front of Danny.

Plasmius clenched his fist, "Well I'll just have to remove you from the picture."

The humans gasped, and then gasped again as Danny flew through the first barrier into their section as he tried to ram his way through the second barrier to get to Plasmius. Of course it didn't work, but that didn't stop Danny from trying to get through the second barrier. "You stay away from my family!"

"Oh the scary eyes." Plasmius pretended to be scared. "Whatever shall I do? Face it Daniel, you can't stop me."

As Plasmius continued to mock her son, Maddie found some of the things the ghost was saying to sound oddly familiar. She didn't have time to think about that though as she tried to calm her son down. Nothing seemed to be working though.

Eventually Wulf sighed, and made his way through the barrier into the crowd of humans who backed out of his way. They knew that for him to have crossed the barrier meant that he meant them no harm, but he was still intimidating to be near. Wulf ignored the humans as he came up behind Danny, and grabbed him by the back of his suit as he proceeded to drag him back to the front of the room.

"Let me go Wulf." Danny struggled.

Wulf refused to listen, and he continued to hold Danny by his suit as Clockwork resumed the vision.

The humans really hoped they learned about those two soon because as time went on they only had more questions.

 ** _Cut to Sam walking up to a podium onstage in front of a closed curtain._ **

**Sam: _(Into the mic)_ Fellow students, something sick and disgusting is taking place right here in our school, and I'm about to show you what it is. **

**_The curtain opens up behind her to reveal a large "Save the Frogs!" sign. The students in the audience pause, then immediately point and laugh. Sam turns around and sees Danny, who stands up from the pile of clothes wearing a pink-and-white dress, a matching hat with a wig of curls, and makeup. Danny glowers when he realizes the situation._ **

Even though they had already seen this, the students couldn't help the few chuckles that escaped their mouths.

 **Tucker: _(Cheering)_ Whoo! Take it off! _(Sam glares at him.)_ No, seriously. He should take it off. That's weird.**

Now everyone was laughing at what Tucker said. They just couldn't help it.

 ** _Cut to theme song._ **

_As the song started, the band geeks began to play along and students sang along to the chorus since that was all they knew so far. Danny, still hanging from Wulf's mouth, tried to shrink into his suit to hide his embarrassment._

 ** _Fade onto Sam, Danny, and Tucker walking down a Casper High hallway, where students still laugh at Danny._ **

**Sam: Thanks to your little dress-up parade, my "Save the Frogs!" presentation was a total bust.**

 **Tucker: And speaking of bust, did you see Danny in that bra? Puce is not your color, pal.**

Danny rolled his eyes. Was that really what was bothering Tucker? Not the fact that the ghost got away.

 ** _The trio walks up to a locker covered in yellow caution tape. Danny carries a piece of paper._ **

**Danny: Yeah, and now because that idiot Box Ghost trashed my locker, I've been assigned a new one. _(Reads paper.)_ Locker...seven-two-four. **

**_Sam and Tucker gasp and look dramatically fearful. Tucker points behind Danny at the rusty, worn-down locker 724. They all walk towards it._ **

The people in the crowd all shiver. Locker 724.

 **Danny: Guys, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. _(Chuckles.)_ Or something really scary that we don't see every single day. **

That got a few snorts and eye rolls from the crowd. It was crazy to think that ghosts were such a natural occurrence in their lives that they can joke about it like that.

 **Tucker: Hello?! Locker 724? How do you not know the legend of locker 724?**

Everyone who had ever went the Casper High was wondering the same thing.

 ** _Danny opens the locker. A gold-framed mirror hangs in the back, which Danny touches. The mirror begins to sparkle as Danny speaks._ **

"Uh, anyone else notice the mirror sparkling when Danny touches it?" Dash asked.

He received several nods in comfirmation.

"So that must be why I was able to finally get out." Poindexter mumbled to himself.

 **Danny: What's the big deal with 724?**

 ** _Dash Baxter suddenly slaps down the hat-wig from the_ My Fair Lady _costume onto Danny's head._ **

**Dash: You left something behind, Fenton.**

 ** _Dash and two of his jock friends laugh while Danny glares at them._ **

**Dash: Let's see if it fits in your new locker, with you inside!**

 ** _Dash grabs Danny and shoves him in his locker, then slams the door shut. Dash and his friends walk away laughing._ **

Dash winced, "Sorry Danny."

"Dash, if you apologize for every little thing you've done to me we are gonna be here a while. Look if you're willing to forgive me, then I'm willing to forgive you."

Dash gave a small smile and nodded.

Danny smiled back, "Alright, then don't worry about apologizing anymore."

"Okay Fenton."

 **Tucker: I was gonna tell you the locker was cursed, _(Opens the locker.)_ but I think you figured that out. **

**Danny: _(Falls out of locker and stands up.)_ I'll show you cursed. Cover me. **

**_Danny grabs Sam and Tucker and hides behind them. He goes ghost, and flies invisibly down the hallway, then overshadows Dash. Danny then slams Dash's head into a locker twice before dunking it into a janitor's mop bucket, where he leaves Dash's body. He flies away from the crowd surrounding Dash and pops back into human form. He high-fives Tucker, while Sam glares at him._ **

"Mr. Fenton, I realize you and Dash have made up but that does not mean that this is exceptable behavior." Mr. Lancer said, looking disappointed at his student.

"Yeah, I realize that. I'm sorry, and I've learned my lesson after everything that happens in this vision."

The crowd gave him a questioning look, waiting for an explanation.

"Lets just say karma came and kicked me in the butt so hard that I got kicked out of my own body."

That explanation just left the crowd even more confused, but that's all Danny would say.

 **Sam: _(Admonishing)_ Danny. **

**Tucker: Relax, Sam. _(To Danny:)_ It's about time you used that Phantom advantage for some ghostly get-back. **

**_Sam sighs in disgust and walks away, and Tucker and Danny follow her. A ghostly voice (belonging to Sidney Poindexter) speaks from within locker 724._ **

**Poindexter: Bullies. _(Green light glows from within the locker.)_ Bullies!**

"Well that's not creepy at all." Valerie said sarcastically as she floated on her board above the crowd. Damon Grey knew that he would have to have a chat with his daughter soon.

 ** _Fade to the Fenton Works' kitchen. At the table, Maddie is working on the Fenton Ghost Gloves, Jazz is reading a book, and Jack is eating breakfast. Danny walks into the kitchen._ **

**Jack: So, Danny! What's this I hear about you getting a new locker?**

 **Danny: Oh, uh, hehe. Uh, no big deal, really. Uh, nothing for you and Mom to get obsessive about.**

 **Jack: _(Angrily:)_ Why? Is it haunted?! **

**Maddie: Don't worry, son. You'll barely even notice us while we're staking out that locker during normal school hours.**

Danny just groaned.

 **Jazz: _(Looks up from book.)_ What?! _(Goes over to cover Danny protectively.)_ No! Danny is at a very critical stage in the development of his peer groups. _(Lets go of Danny.)_ He's already considered a clumsy nerd. The _last_ thing he needs is you two confirming it. **

**Danny: Nice defense, Jazz. Total confidence-builder.**

Jazz looked over to her brother with an apologetic look on her face. She hadn't meant for it to sound like that. Thankfully, Danny gave her a smile back to let her know he didn't hold it against her.

 ** _Jack suddenly grabs the Ghost Gauntlets away from Maddie and puts them on, bumping them together and swinging his fists around to showcase them._ **

**Jack: And the best part is, thanks to the new ghost gloves, when that ghost comes out of that locker, I can spar with it mono à ghost-o.**

 ** _He punches a column of pipes and it breaks down. Jack raises his arms victoriously, and more pipes crash down from the ceiling._ **

**Jazz: _(To Danny)_ Don't worry. Maybe girls will talk to you in college.**

Danny rolled his eyes thinking 'I'm not even sure it will happen then. It's likely that will show up to hunt ghosts there too.' On a different note, "Hey mom, dad. Thanks for making those ghost gloves. They come in handy later in my past selves future."

Maddie gives her son an akward hug. "Of course sweety."

"Hey Wulf, can you put me down now please? It's not comfortable or easy to receive a hug when you're hanging from someones mouth."

Wulf chuckles to himself, but he lets go of Danny.

 ** _(Walks away, and Danny glowers.)_ _Cross-fade to Danny glowering into his locker at school. He glances over to Dale and another jock picking on a marching band student with a tuba._ **

**Dale: Hey, Tubby the Tuba. _(Grabs the student's shako.)_ Nice shako. _(Twists shako in student's ear.)_ Does it remove earwax, too? **

**_Danny slams his locker door in anger and walks off. The locker begins to glow green again as Poindexter speaks from within._ **

**Poindexter: Bullies.**

 ** _Dale tosses the shako to his friend._ **

**Jock #1: Go long!**

 ** _He throws the shako down the hallway as Dale runs down it, but Danny's locker door suddenly flies open and smacks Dale in the face. He falls on the ground, dazed, and the shako lands on his head. Cut to a boy with glasses pushing a projector on a cart. Paulina suddenly stops the cart with her foot and leans on it._ **

**Paulina: _(Flirtatiously)_ I'm so fascinated by AV equipment. _(As Kwan sneaks up behind the boy)_ Can you show me how it works? **

**_Kwan secretly ties the boy's shoelaces together._ **

"Hey!" The same boy yells in indignation.

 **Poindexter: Bullies!**

 ** _A stream of green ghostly energy comes out of Danny's locker, slides up across the ceiling to the opposite wall, and causes a trophy to fall off a trophy shelf onto Kwan's head. He stumbles around and knocks into a fire extinguisher case. The case opens up and the extinguisher tumbles out, spewing foam at Paulina, who screams as it knocks her backwards. The green energy finally unties the boy's shoelaces back to normal. The boy looks around and shrugs, then keeps walking._ _Fade to the Casper High cafeteria at lunchtime, and to the popular kids' table._ **

"See Sam, I told you it wasn't me."

 **Dale: And all of a sudden, this locker door flies open and _nails_ me. **

**Paulina: _(Brushing foam out of her hair.)_ I'm gonna be brushing this stuff out of my hair for a week! **

**Kwan: It's like, this school is haunted.**

"Might as well be with as many ghosts we get coming around." Dale said.

 ** _Pan to Tucker, Sam, and Danny at another table._ **

**Sam: Apparently, someone's been busy.**

 **Danny: It wasn't me, I swear!**

 ** _Danny suddenly turns invisible and goes to overshadow Dash, who is just sitting down between Kwan and Dale. He causes Dash to dump his tray of food on Paulina, then leaves his body. Dash shakes his head clear and scratches it in confusion. Danny then goes back to his table and turns visible again._ **

"Heeey." Paulina pouted. "How could you do that to me Danny?"

Danny wisely didn't answer.

 **Danny: Now _that_ was me. **

**Sam: Danny, I don't think you should be using your powers like-**

 ** _Sam suddenly sees Mr. Lancer standing in the cafeteria doorway._ **

**Sam: Lancer. I'll be right back! _(Runs off.)_ **

"Uh, where's she going?" Ember questioned.

The ghosts around her just shrugged.

 **Tucker: Don't listen to her, Danny. It's about time somebody struck a blow for Sidney Poindexter.**

 **Danny: Sidney who-dexter?**

 **Tucker: Sidney Poindexter. _(Takes out PDA and taps on it.)_ Locker 724 was originally owned by a Poindexter back in the fifties.**

"I didn't know that people would remember me." Sidney said to himself, feeling slightly happy that he hasn't been forgotten.

 ** _Cut to Tucker's PDA screen, which says that Poindexter attended Casper High from 1954-1958. Fade to a black-and-white flashback version of Casper High, where students dressed in 50's-styled clothing are walking in the hallway. Poindexter adjusts his bowtie in the mirror in locker 724, then closes the door and walks down the hallway._ **

**Tucker: _(Voice-over from the present)_ Poindexter was the victim of more cruel pranks _(A bully sticks a "Kick Me" sign on Poindexter's back.)_ than anyone in the history of Casper High School. _(Cut to a group of boys directing another boy to pick on Poindexter.)_ Apparently, picking on him was a graduation requirement. _(The boy kicks Poindexter from behind while he's smelling flowers, then laughs. Cut to Poindexter being shoved into his locker.)_ He got stuffed into his locker so many times, _(Fade back to Tucker in the present.)_ it's believed his spirit still inhabits it to this very day.**

"Looks like the techno-geek was right." Star whispered.

 ** _Sam walks back up to the table, carrying a box of frogs._ **

**Danny: Sam, what are you doing?**

 **Sam: _(Suspiciously)_ Nothing. _(Setting box down on the table bench.)_ Certainly not trying to smuggle frogs out of the bio lab while Lancer isn't looking.**

"That's stealing Samantha." Jeremy scolded this daughter.

 ** _Suddenly, Danny is pelted in the face with several hamburger patties._ **

**Dash: Hey, guys. _(Cut to Dash holding patties, surrounded by several jocks.)_ What do you say we "meat" my new locker neighbor? **

**_Danny wipes off the patties and glares at Dash, his eyes glowing green. Sam holds him back._ **

**Sam: Easy, Danny. Take it easy.**

 **Danny: _(Sighs.)_ You're right, Sam. I- **

**_Danny suddenly gets pelted by more patties, cheese, veggies, and finally a giant loaf of bread that lands on his head._ **

Again Dash felt like apologizing, but he remembered what Danny said. Meanwhile, Danny's parents were trying to stay calm.

 **Dash: _(Walking away.)_ Enjoy your sandwich, neighbor. **

**Danny: That's it! _(Takes bread off of head.)_ **

**Tucker: Hmm. I wonder how Dash would feel if he had a frog in his throat.**

 **Danny: Or twelve. In his pants. _(Looks at box of frogs.)_ **

**Sam: _(Picks up box.)_ Oh, no. You're not gonna exploit innocent amphibians for some juvenile revenge scheme. **

**_Danny's eyes look indifferent, then glow green with mischief as frogs jump in their reflection._ _Cut to Dash opening his locker in an empty hallway, then pan to Danny as Phantom holding the box of frogs. He turns invisible, then yanks open the back of Dash's pants._ **

**Dash: Hey!**

 ** _Danny yanks Dash's underwear up and over his head, and dumps the frogs into his pants. Dash's head tears through his underwear, and he cries out in pain as he hops down the hallway._ **

**Dash: Wh-ow! Ow! O-ooh! _(Repeatedly:)_ Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! **

**_Danny chuckles to himself. Cut to locker 724, which begins to glow green as Poindexter speaks from within once more._ **

**Poindexter: Bullies! _(Suddenly phases halfway out of the locker door.)_ Hey! I'm free! Finally, the doorway's been opened! _(Notices Danny laughing.)_ You think that's funny, buster? **

**Danny: _(Notices Poindexter floating next to him.)_ Huh? What? You can see me? **

"Who else would he be talking to genius." Youngblood said as he stuck his tongue out.

Again as last time, adults and teenagers alike looked around trying to figure out who had said that. And like last time they couldn't find the culprit. Danny's shoulders shook as he tried to hold in his laughter. He couldn't wait for them to see when he had met Youngblood.

 **Poindexter: Yeah, that's right, bub. Now leave that poor kid alone.**

 **Danny: _(Turns fully visible.)_ What? Oh. _(Laughs.)_ Oh, man. That's good. Man, do you ever have it backwards. **

**Poindexter: Don't hand me that jazz, Clyde. You're the bully from where I'm standing.**

"Sorry Phantom," Poindexter looked down in shame. "Looks like I messed up. You were just trying to fight back against the bullies."

"Yeah, but I messed up as well. I started enjoying it so much that I didn't realize that I had become a bully myself."

 **Danny: _(Points at his feet.)_ Uh, floating. **

**Poindexter: Uh, okay. Floating. Let's see how _(Raises arms and hands begin to glow green.)_ you like getting bullied. **

**_Poindexter causes the lockers in the hallway to glow green. His eyes turn solid red, and school supplies fly out of the lockers. Cut to the cafeteria, where lunch trays suddenly smack into students' faces and food flies all over the room. Cut to a science lab, where Mr. Lancer is searching around for the frogs Sam stole._ **

**Mr. Lancer: I know those frogs were here somewhere.**

 ** _The beakers and other science equipment in the room suddenly break and shatter._ **

**Mr. Lancer: Great Gatsby!**

 ** _Cut to Maddie and Jack walking up to the front doors of the school. Jazz cuts them off before they can go in._ **

**Jazz: How many times do I have to tell you? There's nothing weird going on in this school!**

"Sorry Jazz," Danny stated messing with his sister. "But there's always something weird going on at the school."

 ** _Maddie and Jack share a disbelieving look. Suddenly, a crowd of students runs out of the front doors, screaming in fear._**

 **Jack:** **Move, Maddie, move!**

 ** _Jack and Maddie run into the school, Jack wearing the Ghost Gauntlets. Jazz slaps her forehead in annoyance. Cut back to the hallway, where school supplies are flying through an intangible Danny._**

 **Danny:** **Look, you don't understand.**

 **Poindexter:** **I understand a bully when I see one.**

 ** _Poindexter shoots a ghost ray out of his eyes, which hits Danny, sends him through a wall through a library, and lands him in another hallway. Danny, still intangible, flies back and looks around sticking out of a wall of lockers. Meanwhile, Sam is rounding up loose frogs and putting them back into the box._**

 **Sam:** **There you go, little fellas.**

 ** _Danny and Poindexter come to a stand-off in the hallway around Sam._**

 **Poindexter:** **Put an egg in your shoe and beat it, bully. _(Danny turns visible.)_ I'm Sidney Poindexter, _(Tucker walks up next to him. Gesturing to Tucker:)_ and wherever there is a single nerd in need, I shall be there.**

 **Tucker:** **Hey, who're calling a nerd?**

"Yeah." Tucker grumbles. "And what the heck does put an egg in your shoe mean?"

 ** _Danny flies at Poindexter, but he turns intangible and Danny flies into Tucker instead. They crash into some lockers and fall to the ground. Poindexter turns tangible again._**

 **Tucker:** **That's the guy who used to have your locker. In your face, Mr. Skeptic.**

 **Poindexter: In his face? _(Pulls out an ink pen.)_ Swell idea.**

"You just had to give him that idea Tucker." Danny glared mildly at Tucker, who looked at Danny sheepishly and chuckled.

 ** _Poindexter causes the pen to spray ink in Danny's face. He laughs, but then Danny turns intangible and flies into him, sending them both through the floor and into the basement. Danny, weak from the attack, transforms back into his human self automatically._ **

**Poindexter: Holy socks! You're the halfa!**

Many of the humans in the crowd whispered to each other, "The what-a?"

 **Danny: The what-a?**

The crowd couldn't help the sense of deja-vu they got at that.

 **Poindexter: The halfa. Everybody in the Ghost Zone talks about you. You're half a boy, half a ghost. The halfa! You have all our powers on the human plane. An- _(Suddenly angry.)_ And you're using your powers for _evil_? **

**Danny: No! Look! Just listen! I-I took over Dash's body because-**

 **Poindexter: Hey, wait. You can take over a person's body?**

The ghosts all did face palmed. How did he not know he could do that?

 **Poindexter: Jeepers creepers, I would flip if I had your powers. I wonder...**

The humans did not like the way he said that. What was going through his mind? What was he planning?

 ** _Poindexter turns intangible and flies into Danny's body, which starts glowing green and shaking as Danny struggles to resist._ **

Even though the humans had seen Danny overshadow another persons body, they couldn't help but scream at another ghost trying to take over Danny's body. The ghosts were shocked. Why had they never thought of that? Then again that was kinda like taking over another ghost, and none of them had ever done that. Just the thought of attempting to take over another ghost made them feel sick.

 **Danny: Hey! What are you doing?!**

 **Poindexter: Giving you a taste of your own medicine, bully.**

 **Danny: Listen to me! Dash- isn't-**

 ** _Danny's face and body begin to distort into weird positions, which are accompanied by strange sounds, until a sudden calm comes over his body._ **

The things happening to Danny's body make both ghosts and humans feel sick and creeped out. But Danny's body suddenly going calm freaks them out even more than when he was thrashing around. It wasn't natural. Even Danny and Poindexter where freaked out watching Danny's body and face contort since they hadn't actually seen this happening as they fought for control of Danny's body.

 **Poindexter: You might use your powers to pick on innocent kids...**

 ** _Danny's ghost half intangibly floats up out of his body and through the ceiling._ **

Jack and Maddie felt like they were about to pass out, yet they couldn't look away. Vlad was more than a little unnerved at what he was seeing considering that as a halfa this could happen to him as well. Many of the ghost were thankful they were already dead because they were certain that they would have had a heart attack had they still been alive.

 **Poindexter: _(Now possessing Danny's body.)_ But I sure as sugar _won't_. **

**_Danny's ghost half floats into locker 724 and into the mirror. On the other side, a locker door opens up to show students walking in a black-and-white fifties' version of Casper High in the Ghost Zone. A jock walking by doubles back to look into the locker._ **

**'50s Jock #1: Hey, Poindexter.**

 ** _Danny looks in the mirror behind him in the locker to see that he now looks like Poindexter. He screams._ _Fade to black._ **

Before the vision of the past started back up, Cujo growled and slowly, cautiously, made his way over to Danny. The crowd held their breath as they waited for some sort of confirmation that it was really Danny even though they knew it was him. Cujo sniffed Danny's hand before jumping into his arms and licking his face. Danny laughed. The crowd exhaled in relief. Jack and Maddie wrapped their son in a hug.

 ** _Fade onto Jack and Maddie running down a Casper High hallway, followed by Mr. Lancer. They come up to Tucker and Sam, who still has the box of frogs._ **

**Maddie: Is it true? Did you kids just witness a ghost attack?**

 **Jack: Fear not, young ones. _(Raises electrified Ghost Gauntlets in the air.)_ These gloves are made for grabbing! **

**_Poindexter (in Danny's body) phases up intangibly through the floor behind Maddie. Tucker sees and gasps, then goes over to block Poindexter from view as he turns tangible again._ **

"Thanks for covering for me Tuck, even when it's not me in my own body." Danny said as he slung his arm around Tucker's shoulder. Tucker just smiled back and rolled his eyes, "What would you do without us?"

 **Tucker: Uh, no ghost here, Mr. and Mrs. F.**

 **Mr. Lancer: Only a girl trying to create a diversion for her own needs.**

Danny and Tucker snort, "Great distraction Sam. You'll have to teach us how you were able to do all that." They said, playfully mocking Mr. Lancer for thinking a student could have done all that.

 **Sam: Right. Right. No ghosts here.**

 ** _The adults run off._ **

**Tucker: Watch it, Danny. Your parents almost caught your intangible act.**

 ** _Poindexter smirks in satisfaction of not being suspected. Fade into the Ghost Zone Casper High, where Danny (in Poindexter's body) is walking down a hallway._ **

**Danny: Where am I? It's like I dropped into Grandpa Fenton's yearbook.**

 ** _A male teen comes up to Danny, making him stop._ **

**Teen #1: Hey, Poindexter. _(Points at Danny's chest.)_ You got a spot on your shirt. _(Flicks finger up to hit Danny in the nose.)_ Ha! Made you look! _(Walks away.)_ **

**_Students in the hallway laugh as Danny glares and turns to keep walking, only to be tripped by a girl in a poodle skirt._ **

**Poodle skirt girl: Have a nice trip, Poindexter. See you next fall. _(Walks away.)_ **

**_While Danny is still on the ground, a punk male teen in a leather jacket grabs the back of his pants and pulls his underwear up to lift him into the air, giving him a wedgie._ **

**Punk: Hey, don't you know there's a dress code, Poindexter?**

Danny turned and looked at the crowd of ghosts. "Hey speaking of, where are the rest of the 50's ghosts Poindexter?"

Sidney gives him a blank stare. "You're kidding me. You do realize that they're not real right?"

That got everyone's attention, and Clockwork paused the vision. "What are you talking about?" A jock asked, and gestured to the screen. "They are right there. Obviously they're real."

Poindexter just shook his head, "No they're not. They don't even exist. It's part of the curse of my locker. The whole student body is just a figment of my imagination."

"Uh, what?" Even Jazz was at a loss.

"My locker is cursed, this is just part of the curse. I am forever living my worst nightmare, my school days. Forever being bullied, it's a vicious cycle. It's also the only reason I didn't go crazy since I couldn't get out of the ghost zone to actually stop bullies in the real world to appease my obsession. I could do it there."

"Even though it wasn't real? You helping other bullied classmates wasn't real, it's not actually happening." Jazz said.

"I think it has to do with me wishing I had done something when I was alive." Poindexter just shrugs. "Even now, I never do anything when they bully me. Only when they bully others do I step in. Usually I just get bullied more."

Danny ponders a couple things. "So your lair in the ghost zone is a replica of Casper High from the 50's with your locker there being a portal or gateway into the real world connected to locker 724 in the real world?"

"Abs-itively(if this is how you spell how he says it)." Poindexter nods. "But it's really finicky. You never know when the portal will open and how long it will stay open. I think it only worked that time because of you."

Before any more could be said, Clockwork, who had just turned into an old man, started the vision again.

 ** _He lets go of the underwear and it snaps over Danny's head. Danny rips it off and runs to go through the front doors of the school. only to struggle to keep himself from falling as he realizes there's no ground as the school is floating in the Ghost Zone. He falls-_**

Danny's family, friends, and schoolmates panic as Danny (as Poindexter) disappears for a moment.

 ** _-but catches himself on the front step and tries to pull himself back up._ **

**Danny: I got to get out of here!**

"Yes, get out of there Danny!" Paulina shouts. Many others shouted out similar comments to the screen, forgetting this had already happened for a moment.

 ** _Cut to Sam, Poindexter, and Tucker walking down a hallway. Tucker is now carrying the frogs._ **

**Poindexter: Ooh, ooh! Spiff diddly dee, man. So this is what it's like to have friends.**

"Uh what?" "Do you know what he said?" "What does spiff diddly dee mean?" Questions flew through the crowd.

 **Sam: You sure you're alright, Danny?**

 **Tucker: Danny?**

"Okay, how did you not realize it wasn't me? He didn't respond to my name." Danny looks to Sam and Tucker.

"We thought something was strange about you, but we couldn't figure out what exactly was wrong." Sam said.

 **Poindexter: Oh, me? Yeah, right. I'm right like Ike, Mike.**

 **Sam: Why does your voice sound so weird?**

 **Poindexter: Uh...puberty?**

 **Tucker: What happened to Poindexter?**

 **Poindexter: Oh, that square? _(They stop walking.)_ He flew the coop. Permanent-like. **

**_Poindexter continues walking as Sam and Tucker stay behind, staring suspiciously at him. Cut to Dash hitting a vending machine._ **

**Dash: Come on! Give me my soda!**

 **Poindexter:** **Hey, let me help you out there, pal.**

 ** _Poindexter phases an intangible hand through the side of the vending machine as Sam and Tucker walk up. He fumbles around until the machine clicks and dispenses a soda. Dash takes it and drinks it._**

"Poindexter!" Danny reprimanded Sidney.

"What?" Sidney said defensively. "I thought he was a victim of bullying, not the bully."

 **Dash:** ** _(Crushing the can.)_ Thanks, Fenton.**

 **Poindexter:** **Eh, no problemo.**

 **Dash:** **What, are you going through puberty? _(Sam and Tucker share a questioning look.)_ Uh, you know, I'm a little tight on quarters. Think you can get a few more sodas for me and my pals? **

**Poindexter: Hehe, you betcha. _(Winks and phases a hand into the machine again to dispense more sodas.)_ **

**Sam: Danny, that's stealing.**

 **Poindexter: _(Gathering the sodas in his arms.)_ Eh, I'm sure that poor kid lost more than his fair share of quarters to the _vicious_ bullies in this school. It's time somebody evened the score. _(Passing out sodas to Dash and his friends.)_ Hey, everybody! Egg creams on me. **

**Kwan: I don't know what the heck an egg cream is, but thanks!**

"Still not sure what an egg cream is." Kwan reiterated.

"I'm pretty sure it's just another word for soda." Tucker said, overhearing Kwan.

 **Sam: Well, this is new.**

 ** _Fade to Danny walking up to locker 724 in the Ghost Zone Casper High._ **

**Danny: This is how I came in. _(Opens locker.)_ There's got to be a way back! **

**_Danny touches the mirror inside. Cut to the present-day locker 724, which glows green and flies open. Danny looks through the mirror to see what's happening._ **

**Danny: _(In the mirror)_ Huh? **

**_He sees Poindexter (in Danny's body) continuing to pass out sodas to a bunch of students. Danny then notices Dash._ **

**Dash: _(Toasting his soda.)_ Here's to Fenton! _(The students cheer and raise their sodas.)_ **

"Again, I wasn't even there for my fifteen minutes of fame." Danny whispered to Sam and Tucker.

"Well," Tucker said. "At least you get to see it now."

 **Danny: What the heck?! _(Sam and Tucker walk by the locker.)_ Tucker! Sam! It's me, Danny! **

**Kwan: _(Comes up to Poindexter.)_ Hey, Fentonmeister! We're short one for touch football. Are you in? **

**Poindexter: Posi-lutely abs-itively.**

 **Kwan: Posi-lutely? _(Laughs.)_ When did you get a sense of humor? **

**_Dash, Kwan, and the other students lead Poindexter away as they continue to cheer. Poindexter suddenly notices that locker 724 is open and rushes ahead to close it quickly. On his side of the mirror, Danny is thrown back from the force across the hallway. A jock comes up to him._ **

Danny chuckles, "A little nervous there Poindexter?"

Poindexter huffs and crosses his arms.

 **'50s Jock #2: Hey, Poindexter. What's black and blue and can't touch the floor? Hehe.**

 **Danny: I...give up.**

 **'50s Jock #2: _(Picks Danny up off the floor.)_ You! Ha! **

**_Danny braces for impact before he gets punched._**

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." The crowd winces.

 ** _Fade to the present-day Casper High football field, where two groups of students are huddled up separately, one of which includes Poindexter and the jocks._ **

**Dash: Okay, Fenton. After the snap, I'll hand the ball off to you. _(Poindexter salutes and runs off, laughing crazily.)_ _(To the rest of the group:)_ Leave him wide open for punishment.**

"Guess I wasn't all that popular after all." Danny rolls his eyes.

 ** _The group breaks its huddle and lines up for the snap._ _Cut to Casper High in the Ghost Zone, where Danny is hanging by his shirt from a ceiling fan, struggling to get down. His shirt finally rips and he falls to the floor, then runs over to open locker 724. He puts his hands on the mirror inside._**

 **Danny:** **Have to contact them somehow.**

A nerd in the back couldn't help but laugh. "Contact from the other side."

 ** _He emits a green energy that transfers through the mirror and into the present-day version of the locker. The energy then travels as a ray down the hallway and outside to the football field, where it begins to carve a message into the turf at Sam and Tucker's feet._**

"So that's what it did, cool." Danny said.

Sam thinks, "To bad we didn't notice it. I don't remember seeing anything."

 ** _Meanwhile, the two groups of students are lined up for the football snap. Dale snaps the ball to Dash, who winks at him and Kwan as a signal for them to give Poindexter space. Dash then hands the ball to a confused Poindexter. Sam and Tucker wince in anticipation of the impending tackle._ **

**Sam: Well, it was nice knowing him.**

 **Tucker: Think I can have his computer?**

"No, you cannot have my computer." Danny frowns at his friend.

"Worth a try." Tucker responded.

 ** _The green energy finishes writing the message in the turf, which reads, "TUCKER, SAM, OPEN LOCKER 724." Meanwhile, the opposing team tries to tackle Poindexter, but he goes intangible and phases out of the pile of players to run the ball in for a touchdown. Dash and his friends look astonished._ **

**Dash: Fenton's got game! Who knew?**

 ** _Poindexter does a little touchdown dance of celebration. Sam and Tucker look happy and relieved he didn't get hurt, and look down at the ground at their feet. However, before they have a chance to see Danny's message to them, Jack and Maddie run up, wiping out the message with their feet._ **

"Mom! Dad!" Danny groans. So close.

"Sorry sweety."

 **Jack: There's a ghost in here. I can feel it in my boots! And I'm not leaving this campus _(Holds up Ghost Gauntlets.)_ 'til these gloves grab some ghost.**

"Haha, no wonder you could feel it in your boots dad. You were standing on my message."

Jack smiles at his son, "I knew my senses weren't leading me astray."

 ** _The Fenton Finder that Maddie is holding begins to beep, and she turns it towards the source: Poindexter in Danny's body. The Fenton Finder reads, "GHOST!" and shows Danny's image._ **

**Maddie: A ghost? That can't be right. Hmm. Looks like we'll be staking out the school all night. Don't wait up.**

"I wonder what would have happened if she had believed it." Sam pondered, "Would you have returned to your body if she had somehow extracted Poindexter, or would you have still been stuck in the Ghost Zones version of Casper High leaving your body as a shell in the real world?"

Danny shivered at the thought, "I have no clue Sam, and I'm glad we didn't have to find out."

 **Jack:** **In that case, I need to use the little ghost hunters' room. _(Hands Tucker the gauntlets.)_ Hold these gloves, son. Where I'm going, there's no need for that much power. _(He and Maddie run off.)_ **

**Dash: Party at Fenton's house! _(Students cheer.)_ **

**Poindexter: Hot dog! Where does he live!**

 **Kwan: It's your house, bonehead. Is he hilarious or what?**

"Huh, he was being serious when he asked that." Kwan realized.

 **Sam: Free soda, a touchdown, and the opportunity to trash a classmate's living room. How easily the letter jacket and pom-pom set is swayed.**

 **Tucker: I don't know. Danny seems a little...off.**

Danny threw his hands in the air, "Thank you Tucker."

 **Sam: _(Looks at the "Save the Frogs!" badge on her shirt.)_ Although, the residual popularity effect could work to our advantage. _(Runs over to Kwan, waving the badge.)_ Oh, Kwan! You simply _must_ wear one of these "Save the Frogs!" badges. It's all the rage. **

Danny rolled his eyes, "You mean your advantage Sam."

Sam just looked pleased with herself.

 **Kwan: I don't know...**

 **Poindexter: _(Taking the badge.)_ Hey! Boss badge. Can I have one? **

**_He puts the badge on his shirt. The other popular kids begin to crowd around him._ **

**Dash: Hey, I want one!**

 **Paulina: Me, too. I can wear it with my old army lime green baby tee!**

 **Kwan: _(To Sam)_ Give me one, yo! _I_ started this trend. **

**Sam: Hang on, folks. _(Her and Tucker begin to run away.)_ Plenty more in my locker where that one came from. **

**_Cut to locker 724, glowing green. Just as Sam and Tucker walk by, the locker door flies open, scaring them both._ **

"Thanks for giving us a heart attack Danny." Tucker said.

"No problem." Danny responded teasingly.

 **Danny: _(From inside the mirror)_ Sam! Tucker! In here! **

**Sam: Poindexter?**

 **Danny: No! It's me, Danny! Poindexter took over my body and sent me into this bizarro spirit world.**

 ** _Sam and Tucker share a disbelieving look. They both cross their arms._ **

**Sam: Prove it.**

 **Danny: In second grade, Tucker threw up in your lunch box, but he told you Ricky Marsh did it.**

 ** _Tucker waves his hands to stop Danny as Sam gasps._ **

**Sam: What? I kicked him off the monkey bars for that! _(Points at Tucker, who smiles guiltily.)_ It was you?**

"I still haven't gotten you back for that yet." Sam glared at Tucker.

"I'm gonna get you back for that as well Foley!" Ricky Marsh called out from the crowd.

Tucker continues to smile guiltily along with his past self.

 ** _Tucker and Sam stop in realization and look back in the mirror._ **

**Sam and Tucker: Danny?**

 **Danny: _(Trying to get through the mirror.)_ The mirror acts as some kind of portal, but I can't phase through it. _(Sighs in defeat.)_ Serves me right. I'm only in here because I was acting like a bully. Now I'm in here and I'm gonna get bullied for the rest of eternity! **

"Didn't realize how true that statement was." Danny mumbled to his friends and himself, thinking about what Poindexter had said early about being cursed to be bullied for the rest of his after-life.

 **Sam: _You_ might not be able to get out, but that doesn't mean Poindexter can't get back in. **

That got the audiences mind working.

 **Tucker: I doubt he's in a big hurry to go back where he came from.**

 **Danny: _(Thinks and gets an idea.)_ I know how to get him in here. Here's what you need to do. **

**_Fade to Sam running and pulling Poindexter by the arm down the hallway._ **

**Sam: Danny! Come quick! A bully is shoving a poor, defenseless nerd inside his own locker.**

 ** _Cut to Tucker standing indifferently with his hands behind his back in front of an open locker 724. Sam stops running and Poindexter skids to halt._ **

**Poindexter: Tucker! I'll save you! _(Goes ghost.)_ **

"Why do you assume it's me getting shoved in a locker?" Tucker asks, looking over at Poindexter.

"I don't know, I just did." Poindexter throws his hands in the air.

Tucker thinks for a moment before smiling at Poindexter, "Well it's good to know that you would have had my back."

 **Poindexter: Hey, there's no nerd getting shoved inside his locker.**

 ** _Tucker casually walks forward, then produces the Ghost Gauntlets from behind his back. Poindexter screams, and Tucker grabs him with the gauntlets._**

 **Tucker:** **There is now.**

"Sorry Poindexter, but we wanted our friend back."

"No hard feelings Tuck. Can I call you that?"

"Sure buddy."

Poindexter floated there, slightly shocked. He had a buddy.

 **Poindexter:** **Noooooo!**

 ** _As Poindexter yells, Tucker shoves him into the locker and through the mirror to a waiting Danny, who pulls him out on his side of the mirror into the hallway on the floor._**

 **Danny:** **You've had your fun. Now I want my body and my life back.**

 **Poindexter:** ** _(Stands up.)_ Forget you, bully! You're not going anywhere. **

**_Poindexter flies at Danny, but is shaky and ends up hitting him with his backside._**

"Well," Tetslaff said questioningly. "That's one way to hit someone."

 ** _Danny crashes into a wall, and Poindexter flies at him again, this time more confident and stable._ **

**Poindexter: Haha! _(Turns intangible.)_ I'm doing it! **

**_Danny narrowly dodges the attack, and Poindexter phases through the wall._ **

**Danny: You may have my powers, but you sure don't know how to use them. 'Course, I don't know how to use them, but at least I know how not to use them better than you do.**

 ** _Poindexter phases back out of the wall and tries to hit Danny mid-air, which Danny dodges._ **

**Danny: You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses. _(Ducks as Poindexter tries to hit him.)_ You _couldn't_ hit a guy with glasses. _(Ducks another hit.)_ In fact, you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!**

 **Poindexter:** ** _(Frustrated)_ Hold still. **

**_The school bell rings, and students come out of classrooms and crowd around Danny and Poindexter._ **

**Students: _(Chanting)_ Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! **

**_Poindexter tries to hit Danny as he continues to duck, then tries to hit him again, the momentum of the swing making him spin._ **

Dash leans over to Kwan, "This is just sad."

Kwan nods his head, "Yeah."

 **'50s Jock #3: Hey! Get a load of Poindexter. He's fighting the halfa!**

 **Greaser: Hehe! Look at him stand up to that weird-haired ghost boy.**

 **Danny: I'm not a bully!**

"And my hair isn't weird!" Danny shouts at the screen as he pats down his hair, momentarily forgetting that the guy could actually hear him.

 ** _Poindexter takes the opportunity of distraction to punch Danny into locker 724, the door closing on him._ **

**Poindexter: Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna live it up some more in _your_ body. **

**_The locker opens and Danny steps out, holding the mirror above his head._ **

**Poindexter: What?!**

 **Danny: One false move, and I smash your door back to my world.**

 **Poindexter: You wouldn't. You'd strand us both here.**

 **Danny: _(Lowers mirror.)_ Try me.**

"Okay if the locker is the actual portal than why were you freaking out?" Danny asks.

"Back then I thought the mirror was the portal. It wasn't until after that I realized it wasn't just the mirror, but the locker itself."

 ** _Poindexter reaches for the mirror, and Danny pulls it back._ **

**Poindexter: I've got a better idea. I can make you. With your powers, I can make you do anything.**

 ** _Poindexter turns intangible and phases into Danny, who drops the mirror and glows green._ **

**Danny: That's what I was hoping you'd do.**

 ** _His face once again distorts into weird positions, and he falls on the floor. Danny, now back in his own body, phases out of Poindexter and flies into the air._ **

**Poindexter: _(In his own body)_ Huh? No!**

"Never so relieved to be back in my own body."

 ** _Danny flies into the mirror. Poindexter picks it up, yelling at it._ **

**Poindexter: I'll get out of here, buster brown! And when I do, you better watch it!**

 ** _A group of students walks up behind him._ **

**'50s Jock #3: Hey, nerd! Nice job standing up to the halfa.**

 **Greaser: Who'd have thought you had it in you?**

 **Poodle skirt girl: You wanna grab an egg cream?**

 ** _Poindexter smiles and puts the mirror back in his locker._ **

**Poindexter: Of course, I could hang here _(Closes locker.)_ for a little bit. _(To students)_ Hey, the heck with the egg cream. Who's up for a diet soda? Whatever that is!**

Sidney sighs, "If only that had lasted."

Valerie heard him, "How long did it last?"

"Only two days."

"Sorry man." Then she realized what she had just said. She had apologized to a ghost! No one else noticed Valeries inner turmoil however.

 ** _Cut to Mr. Lancer carrying a box of frogs in the present-day Casper High. Right as he passes locker 724, Danny falls out of it (back in his human form), knocking them both to the ground. The frogs begin to hop away out of the dropped box. Mr. Lancer runs after them, passing Sam and Tucker leaning on some lockers._ **

**Mr. Lancer: No! Come back!**

 **Sam: _(Sarcastically)_ Oh, dear. Whatever will we do? _(Danny walks up to them, looking down.)_ Good one, Danny. **

**Tucker: Yeah. But how do we know you're really Danny?**

 **Danny: Because I used my powers for the wrong reason and became exactly the kind of person I hate. It got me into a load of trouble, and I'm not gonna do that again.**

 **Sam:** **Now that's the Danny I remember.**

 **Danny:** ** _(Takes mirror out of locker.)_ Just one more thing to do. _Danny throws the mirror on the ground, shattering it._**

 **Mr. Lancer:** ** _(Off-screen)_ Fenton! _(The trio turns to look at him.)_ That's school property. _Cut to Mr. Lancer wearing a "Save the Frogs!" badge standing in front of a crowd of students also wearing badges and holding signs for the frog campaign._**

 **Danny:** **I can explain! _(Hesitates.)_ Actually, I really can't. **

Mr. Lancer along with many other adults feel pity for Danny. He couldn't explain without giving away that he was a ghost, so he took the fallout instead. Again Mr. Lancer question just how many times this has happened. How many times had he gotten in trouble for something just because he couldn't explain?

 **Mr. Lancer: I'm holding you responsible for this _and_ the escaped frogs, but seeing how _(Looks at Dash.)_ upstanding students like Dash Baxter have made their opinions known, I'm willing to overlook the frogs. Miss Manson, you could learn a thing or two from them about activism. _(Sam frowns.)_**

Sam crossed her arms, "I'm the one who started it."

Mr. Lancer regrets his past actions and words once more.

 **Mr. Lancer: Still, _(Holds up a pencil and notebook.)_ that leaves the matter of your locker. I'm going to have to assign you a new one. **

**_Fade to a "Band Room" sign over a door, which Danny's new locker is next to. Danny closes his locker as the tuba player from earlier walks by. Dash and Kwan then walk up behind him._ **

**Kwan: Hanging with band geeks, Fenton?**

 **Dash: No amount of free soda's gonna fix that.**

Dash and Kwan are both slightly regretting their words as well when they think of how cool it had been when the band geeks started playing the theme song. Maybe they weren't so bad.

 ** _They walk away, and two band kids, one of which is named Lyle, walk up to Danny._ **

**Lyle: Hi. I'm Lyle. Wanna help me clean my spit valve? _(Holds up his instrument.)_ **

**Danny: _(Sighs.)_ My fifteen minutes of popularity is up, and I wasn't even here for it. **

**_Sam stands next to him, holding a mechanical frog._ **

**Sam: Yeah, but at least it wasn't a total loss. _(Looks at frog.)_ Looks like this baby's gonna get some use after all.**

"Yes, but after checking them out they still need a little work before they can be used." Principal Ishiyama says.

 ** _Suddenly, the Box Ghost swoops in and takes the frog out of Sam's hands, flying above them._ **

**Box Ghost: Aha! I am no longer the Box Ghost. I am now the mechanical frog ghost!**

"Can you change obsessions?" Mikey wondered out loud.

"No." Danny responded, "But that doesn't mean none have tried."

 ** _The frog crackles with electricity and the Box Ghost drops it onto Tucker's head out of fear._ **

The crowd laughs. That is the second time a mechanical frog has fallen on Tucker's head.

 **Box Ghost: Uh, I've changed my mind! I am once again the Box Ghost, who will have nothing to do with mechanical amphibians. _(Raises arms.)_ Beware! _(Phases through lockers.)_ **

**Danny: Now there's a guy who knows exactly who he is.**

 ** _The frog on Tucker's head croaks and the screen closes in on it._ _End_**

 **That's all for now, please review. Until next time. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, y'all are great. And sorry for the wait!**


End file.
